


A Second in Favor of Forever

by Iris Teek (Cose8800)



Series: Every Second Counts [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attemped Plot and Humor That Obviously Failed, Inaccuracy in Everything, M/M, The Penguin is Here Solely for Benedict, Unidentified Locations Because No Country Would Make Sense in This
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cose8800/pseuds/Iris%20Teek
Summary: พวกเขาห้องติดกัน และระเบียงใกล้กันพอจะให้ทอมแอบรดน้ำกระถางปริศนาที่เขาตะขิดตะขวงใจว่าเพื่อนบ้านของเขากำลังจะปลูกอะไร และเรื่องอื่นๆ





	A Second in Favor of Forever

 

ครั้งละแปดวินาที

 

ทุกเช้าตรู่ที่เขาเดินลงบันไดมาสวนกับเพื่อนข้างห้องผู้เพิ่งกลับจากวิ่งออกกำลังกายยามเช้า ไปจนถึงตอนเขาเดินลงบันไดขั้นต่อๆ ไปจนไม่สามารถรับรู้ถึงอีกฝ่ายได้อีก ทอมพยายามไม่คิดถึงมันมากไปกว่าที่เขาคิดถึงการพับผ้าห่มหรือชงชา แต่ทุกครั้ง อุณหภูมิร้อนวิ่งผ่านคอและแก้วกับเสียงพร่าทักทาย “อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ” มักเผลอไผลกลายเป็นยอดสะสมจำนวนครั้งละแปดวินาทีนั้นในโหลความทรงจำสำหรับเหม่อลอยช่วงบ่ายแก่ หรือระหว่างรอเวลาต้มอาหารได้ที่ ภายในห้องพักขนาดยี่สิบแปดตารางเมตร ทว่าดูเล็กกว่านั้นด้วยชั้นหนังสือกับบรรดากรอบรูป

 

พวกเขาเช่าห้องบนตึกสี่ชั้น มีผู้เช่าเพียงหกคน ชั้นล่างสุดเป็นบริการดูแลเด็กเล็ก บรรดาผู้เช่าต้องลงบันไดไปชั้นลอย แล้วใช้ประตูด้านข้างเชื่อมกับบันไดนอกออกไปยังถนน พวกเขาจึงถูกปลูกฝังธรรมชาติให้ระมัดระวังตัวตนจนมันซึมเข้ามาสำเร็จ ไม่มีใครจัดงานสังสรรค์ เชิญคนรู้จักมาฉลองในห้องเท่าไรนัก ปาร์ตี้ซึ่งเสี่ยงมีคนแช่ยันเช้ายิ่งอยู่นอกจินตนาการ ยิ่งเมื่อคิดว่าในแต่ละเดือนก็มีการเชิญสมาชิกบ้านพักผู้สูงอายุมาร่วมใช้เวลากับเด็กๆ ด้วยแล้ว ในสัญญาเช่า เจ้าของตึกมีสิทธิ์ไม่ต้องแจ้งล่วงหน้า ทอมพอเข้าใจได้ สมัยอนุบาล กำหนดการไปเยี่ยมผู้สูงอายุเปลี่ยนไปเปลี่ยนมาเช่นกัน และเมื่อบรรยากาศในตึกมีเงื่อนไขเรื่องความสงบ บรรยากาศสำหรับเพื่อนบ้านจำนวนน้อยนิดจะทำความรู้จักกันพลอยแผ่วถึงขั้นขลาดแคลน เดิมชายหนุ่มมองว่าที่อยู่อาศัยเช่นนี้ช่างสมบูรณ์แบบสำหรับเป็นข้ออธิบายว่าเหตุใดเขาจึงมักอยู่เอนอิงความเงียบสงบตามลำพัง หรือไม่ก็ออกไปข้างนอกกับเพื่อนสนิทมิตรสหายเสียให้ไกลจากห้องพักเสียเลย อนุมานได้ว่าคนทั้งตึกทำคล้ายๆ กัน

 

เพื่อนบ้านของเขาผู้มีผมน้ำตาลทอง ดวงตาฟ้า รูปร่างสูงใหญ่กำยำประหนึ่งคลื่นยักษ์ใต้แสงแดดหน้าร้อน และเสียงหัวเราะกลั้วต่ำที่อยู่นานกว่าเต็มแปดวินาที เวลาทั้งสองเดินสวนกัน แล้วทอมมีท่าทีรีบร้อนเป็นพิเศษหรือดูเฉื่อยชากว่าปกติ

 

“โอ๊ย” น้ำร้อนกระเด็นโดนนิ้ว ข้อมือสะบัดมือไปจนได้เอานิ้วรองใต้น้ำจากหัวก๊อก ชายหนุ่มยกหัวแม่โป้งแตะริมฝีปากเพื่อเป่า หยดน้ำจากผิวหนังย้ายมาเกาะโดนฟันไปด้วย หากเจ้าตัวมัวกลอกตาใส่ตัวเองพร้อมคิดถึงความสนอกสนใจอันแสนสะเปะสะปะนี้

 

สี่เดือนที่เขาไม่รู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับคนข้างห้องเลย นอกจากว่าอีกฝ่ายไปวิ่งออกกำลังกายเป็นกิจวัตร มันน่าประหลาดว่าอย่างน้อยเขารู้จักชื่อผู้เช่าอีกสี่คน แถมยังรู้ว่าผู้เช่าห้องด้านบนคนหนึ่งเป็นโรคเบาหวาน คนหนึ่งกำลังเรียนตัดเย็บ กับผู้เช่าห้องอีกคนหนึ่งของชั้นล่างเกลียดบลูเบอร์รี่ อีกคนหนึ่งมีลูกชายสองคน พวกเขากันเองก็ไม่สนทนาพาทีอะไรนักหนา ยกเว้นอวยพรตามเทศกาล ยามบังเอิญเจอหน้า ซึ่งน้อยกว่าที่ทอมสวนกับเพื่อนข้างห้องเสียอีก เขาพูดถึงเรื่องพวกนี้กับเบเนดิกต์ เพื่อนรัก รายนั้นอธิบายด้วยตรรกะเดียวกับการอธิบายข้อความที่ถูกส่งมานานแล้ว จนจากตั้งใจจะตอบ มันกลายเป็นานเกินจะทำอะไร ทุกอย่างจึงเงียบฉี่ เบเนดิกต์ดูเข้าใจเรื่องการทำงานของการสื่อสารแบบข้อความ หากไม่ยอมเข้าใจทำไมทอมจึงหมกมุ่นกับเพื่อนข้างห้องเป็นพิเศษ (“ _นายไม่รู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับเขาสักหน่อย แต่ที่จริง ถ้านายรู้ นายคงหมกมุ่นกว่านี้_ ”)

 

เขาตักอาหารใส่จาน คำว่า “ _หมกมุ่น_ ” ของเพื่อนตามรังควานไล่หลังไปถึงโซฟา ระดับเบาะนั่งเท่าขอบหน้าต่าง ทอมใช้ขอบหน้าต่างเรียบสีดำอมเทาวางถ้วยชา หน้าตักกับเข่ายกชันขึ้นเป็นที่พิงวารสาร เขากินแบบนี้เวลาไม่มีสมาชิกครอบครัวคนไหนอยู่ใกล้ๆ หรือถ้าวันนั้นยืนขาแข็งในหอสมุดมาทั้งวัน

 

โทรทัศน์ฉายเทปการแข่งกีฬา ส่วนใหญ่เขาเห็นเพียงสีเขียวสนามทางหางตาระหว่างตักอาหารเข้าปาก ชายหนุ่มรับประทานไปเพียงครึ่งหนึ่งก็วางจานลงบนโต๊ะ เขาใช้เวลาอีกสิบห้านาทีต่อมาผินมองนอกหน้าต่าง สังเกตแสงไฟบนถนนหนึ่ง ข้ามทิวหลังคาตึกไปยังยอดตึกไกลโพ้น ชาเย็นชืดหล่อเลี้ยงข้างในลำคอ ทว่ามือกลับยกขึ้นลากสางผม ไล่แตะปาดใบหน้าส่วนล่าง ราวกับสายลมแห้งแล้งหนักอึ้งกรายผิว

 

“ ** _เฮมสเวิร์ธ!_** ”

 

คนบนโซฟาสะดุ้งโหยง ทอมหันขวับมองประตู เงี่ยหูฟังอีกครั้งหนึ่งเผื่อตนเข้าใจผิดไป แต่ไม่ทันไรเสียงเคาะประตูดังลั่นประสานเสียงตะคอก “ ** _เฮมสเวิร์ธ! ไอ้บ้า ไอ้ -- ฉันรู้นะว่านายอยู่บ้าน!_** ” ทอมงุนงง สมัยเรียนเขาเคยถูกเรียกชื่ออื่นมาเยอะ พิดเดิลบ้าง วิดเดิลบ้าง ซ้ำที่หอสมุดมีบรรณารักษ์เปี่ยมอารมณ์ขันอีกคนชื่อโธมัส มิดเดิลดิทช์ แต่เขาไม่เคยถูกเรียกว่าเฮมสเวิร์ธ ขายาวพาตัวเองไปส่องผ่านตาแมว

 

ใบหน้าหงุดหงิดสุดขีดของหญิงแปลกหน้าอยู่ในวงกลม ทอมยืนลังเล เขาถอยเล็กน้อยตามสัญชาตญาณเมื่อประตูสะเทือนจากแรงทุบข้างนอกอีกครั้ง “ ** _เฮมสเวิร์ธ!_** ”

 

อีกเสียงดังแว่วเข้ามาขณะเจ้าของห้องกำลังเลื่อนโซ่เหล็กคล้องประตูเตรียมเปิด “ _ธอมป์สัน ห้องฉันห้องนี้!_ ”

 

เมื่อกลับไปมองลอดผ่านตาแมว หญิงนามธอมป์สันกำลังยกมือสองข้างตะครุบปิดปากตัวเอง “ _ตาย_ \-- ขอโทษด้วย!” เสียงเธอเบาลงในทันที ทอมเห็นเธอกุลีกุจอวิ่งไปทางขวา “ _หวังว่าไม่มีใครอยู่ในห้องนั้นนะ ไม่งั้นฉันจะโกรธนายกว่าเดิม!_ ”

 

เขาได้ยินเสียงประตูปิดโครม -- ลมหายใจถูกถอนทิ้งเฮือกจ้อย กึ่งโล่งอกกึ่งติดงุนงง ทว่าไม่ใช่อะไรที่เขามีทางหาคำตอบนักเพราะเห็นได้ชัดว่าความเกี่ยวข้องกับตนมีแค่ส่วนเข้าใจผิด

 

อุปกรณ์รับประทานอาหารซ้อนกันในซิงค์ห้องครัว ทอมเริ่มล้างจาน ความคิดย้ำเตือนตนเองเรื่องเปลี่ยนเวลานอนพาเขาออกห่างความสงสัยว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นในห้องข้างๆ (“ _มาคิดดู พวกเราจะไม่เคยทะเลาะกันเลยนะ นายอยากทะเลาะกับฉันสักครั้งไหม_ ” เขาเดาว่าถ้าเล่าไป เบเนดิกต์คงถามกลับเช่นนี้ ซึ่งตนก็จะได้แต่ขำขันจนเบเนดิกต์ไปกัดกับมิดเดิลดิทช์ตามปกติ) สักพักตอนทอมเตรียมตัวเข้านอนเพื่อตื่นตีสี่ เขาได้ยินเสียงคนเดินกระแทกเท้าอย่างผิดวิสัยผู้เช่าในตึก ดังนั้นคงมิพ้นสุภาพสตรีผิดประตูเมื่อครู่

 

ท่ามกลางหนังสือทุกหนแห่งทั่วห้อง เขาหาซื้ออีบุ๊คเกี่ยวกับชื่อเฮมสเวิร์ธขึ้นมาอ่านจนเคลิ้มหลับ

 

นั่นใช้เวลานานกว่าแปดวินาที

 

 

Ò

 

 

เช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น แปดวินาทีนี้เองพลอยถูกยืดออก

 

ทอมไม่ได้เดินสวนเพื่อนบ้านข้างห้องตรงบันได เขาเปิดประตูออกจากห้องหลังจัดการเตรียมงานสำหรับวันนี้เรียบร้อยตั้งแต่ตีสี่มาจวบถึงหกโมงครึ่ง ตารางเวลานอนแนะนำโดยตัวเบเนดิกต์เอง ทอมไม่ค่อยเชื่อในทีแรกนัก ว่าเพื่อนสนิทใช้ตารางชีวิตเช่นนี้สำหรับดูแลงานหัวหน้าบรรณารักษ์ทั้งหมด ในเมื่อมันช่างดูเหมือนการตัดปลายผ้าห่มด้านหนึ่งมาต่ออีกด้านหนึ่ง เขาจึงยอมรับความรู้สึกสดชื่นขึ้นบ้างครั้งได้นอนก่อนมานั่งอ่านเอกสารข้างแสงสาง และโงศีรษะขึ้นตอนไฟบนท้องถนนดับลงช้าๆ ทีละจุดอย่างพ่ายแพ้

 

เพื่อนข้างห้องไม่ได้กำลังไต่ขั้นบันไดขึ้นมา ทอมชะงักตอนสังเกตเห็นชายผมน้ำตาลทองยืนกอดอก พิงบานประตูห้อง ซึ่งก็เด้งตัวยืนตรงแทบทันทีที่เห็นเขาออกมาแล้ว

 

“เอ้อ ว่าไงดีล่ะ เมื่อคืนนายอยู่ในห้องหรือเปล่า”

 

“ที่เพื่อนของคุณ…” ทอมเอ่ยค้าง

 

อีกฝ่ายย่นหน้าอายๆ “ใช่ นั่นแหละ ขอโทษแทนเพื่อนด้วย” นิ้วเกาแนวกรามปกคลุมด้วยหนวดเคราแถมบางทว่าสีเข้มเช่นเดียวกับเส้นผม “เมื่อคืนไม่เห็นใครเปิดประตูออกมา พวกเราเลยภาวนาว่ายายนั่นเกือบพังประตูตอนนายไม่อยู่พอดี เธอฝากขอโทษมาด้วยเหมือนกัน กับขอบคุณที่ไม่แจ้งตำรวจ”

 

“ผมมัวตกใจ เลยไม่ทันได้เปิดประตู” เขารีบลองอธิบาย “ขอโทษครับ” ริมฝีปากตักยิ้มเจื่อน

 

ประดักประเดิด

 

ฝ่ายนั้นปล่อยสีหน้างงงวย รีบร้อนโต้ตอบกลับเช่นเดียวกัน “เอ้อ ไม่หรอก ไม่ใช่ความผิดนายเลย ทางนี้ต่างหาก” เพื่อนข้างบ้านรีบขอโทษต่อพลางเปิดประตูห้องตัวเอง “โชคดีแล้วกันนะ”

 

ไม่มีเสียงหัวเราะกลั้วในลำคอ บางทีคงเพราะทอมไม่ได้ดูลนลานรึทอดน่อง บางทีคงเพราะเรื่องอื่น

 

 

Ò

 

 

“นี่เพราะแสงไฟ รึหน้านายแดงแจ๋น่ะ” เบเนดิกต์ทัก พวกเขายืนอยู่ด้วยกันด้านหลังเคาน์เตอร์ไม้ใกล้ทางออกหอสมุด

 

“ _แปดวินาทีอาจจะดีที่สุดแล้วก็ได้_ ” ทอมพึมพำ ขยับมือไม้เช็คปกในของหนังสือทีละเล่มโดยจงใจปิดหนังสือปกแข็งเสียงดังขึ้นเพื่อกลบตัวเอ

 

“เหอ?” เขาทำสำเร็จ

 

“ไม่มีอะไร กลับไปเรื่องนโยบายจ้างนักเรียนมาคีย์ข้อมูลช่วงซัมเมอร์ดีกว่า” เขาล้วงแว่นตาจากอกเสื้อขึ้นมาสวม ชะเง้อมองแผ่นกระดาษบนแฟ้มหนังในมือคนข้างกาย “ฉันคิดว่าเราควรยื่นขอให้เด็กพาร์ทไทม์ใช้โรงอาหารของพิพิธภัณฑ์ได้”

 

“นายอยากสู้กับพวกหวงที่นั่นจริงๆ เหรอ ฉันแพ้ประเด็นนั้นมาสามปีแล้ว”

 

“ฉันมองว่าที่นายทำให้พวกเราเข้าไปใช้โรงอาหารได้เป็นชัยชนะนะ”

 

ทั้งสองหันมองทางประตูเชื่อมเข้าส่วนพิพิธภัณฑ์ศิลปะ ประหนึ่งต้องการย้ำว่าการทำงานในหอสมุดร่วมกับพิพิธภัณฑ์ใหญ่ช่างวิเศษขนาดไหน ฝั่งพิพิธภัณฑ์มีโรงอาหารเจ้าหน้าที่ทั้งหมด ซึ่งเดิมไม่อนุญาตให้พนักงานฝ่ายหอสมุดใช้ร่วมกันด้วยเหตุผลการดูแลรักษาความปลอดภัยคนเข้าออกส่วนหวงห้าม เบเนดิกต์จึงเข้าเสียบเรื่องนั้นทันทีเมื่อสามปีก่อน ตอนตำแหน่งโรงอาหารถูกย้ายในช่วงขยายพิพิธภัณฑ์ แต่เด็กทำงานพิเศษยังคงไม่ได้รับอนุญาต “ถ้าเราเพิ่มค่าจ้างพวกเขาไม่ได้ อย่างน้อยเราควรมีอาหารฟรีให้พวกเขา เบน”

 

“ไม่ก็ยืดเวลาพัก พวกเขาจะได้มีเวลาไปหาอะไรกินที่ดีต่อสุขภาพกว่าพายมรณะสวีนีย์ท็อดด์” เบเนดิกต์เพยิดใส่ประตูทางเข้า ที่ซึ่งร้านดังกล่าวตั้งตระหง่านฝั่งตรงข้ามเบียดระหว่างแถบตึกทรงแคบสูง อาคารอื่นในแถบนี้เป็นร้านขายของที่ระลึก แกลอรี่งานศิลปะเฉพาะยุคเสียมาก คลีนิคทันตกรรมอีกหนึ่ง “และถูกกว่าร้านในฟิจเจอรัลด์ ฉันไม่อยากรับผิดชอบฟันผุ ส่วนสูงที่ขาด หรือปริมาณความหนาแน่นในกระดูกที่หายไปพอๆ กับนายนั่นแหละ”

 

ทอมนวดเหนือคิ้วตัวเอง เบเนดิกต์เอาแผ่นกระดาษตบด้านหลังหัวไหล่คาร์ดิแกนดำเบาๆ และทิ้งกระดาษร่างนโยบายสำหรับซัมเมอร์หน้าไว้กับเขา “ทุกคนชอบแผนกิจกรรมใหม่ของนาย”

 

“ฉันดีใจ”

 

“แต่…”

 

“ใช่ เบน ฉันเดาจากสีหน้าทุกคนในที่ประชุมเมื่อเช้าออก ว่าทุกคนอยากเสนอให้อ่านอย่างอื่นด้วย และฉันจะเปิดให้ทุกคนเสนออะไรก็ได้ที่ทุกคนอยากอ่าน” ทอมโบกกระดานหนีบกระดาษจดรายชื่อหนังสือซึ่งมีลายมือมิดเดิลดิทช์จองบรรทัดแรกด้วยชื่อหนังสือ _เดอะเกรทแกตสบี้_ “ฉันจะอ่านเรื่องอื่นด้วย เชคสเปียร์เป็นแค่ตัวอย่างหรอก ฉันอ่านอย่างอื่นได้เหมือนกันน่า” เขาเสริมแกมตลก

 

พริบตาต่อมา บรรณารักษ์ทั้งหมดอีกสามคนมายืนเท้าคางมองจ้องเขา ทำตาโตเขม็งท้าทายผสมตกอกตกใจกันใหญ่

 

ทอมเม้มปาก หน้าแดงแจ๋จริงๆ

 

 

Ò

 

 

ระหว่างดูไฟบนถนนติดจากระเบียงห้อง ทอมนึกถึงความคิดไร้สาระสมัยเยาว์วัยขึ้นมาได้ ตอนเชื่อทฤษฎีปราศจากหลักการในหัวว่ามีผึ้งงานคอยทำหน้าที่เปิดปิดแสงไฟ บอกตามตรงว่าเขาพยายามไม่ผิดหวัง แคดเมียมซัลไฟด์ก็นับว่าเป็นกลไกน่าทึ่งทีเดียว

 

เพียงแต่การดูไฟบนถนนไม่สนุกเท่าสมัยมันเป็นกองทัพผึ้งคอยหา เก็บ จัดเรียงน้ำผึ้งส่องแสงสำหรับเขา -- ทอมสั่นศีรษะทำนองเวทนาตัวเอง เอื้อมมือหยิบหนังสือบนสุดของตั้งถมโต๊ะเตี้ยขึ้นมาเปิด สรรหาสำหรับกิจกรรมอ่านหนังสือ เขามีตัวเลือกประเภท _ดิโอลด์เยลเลอร์_ ซึ่งบรรดาเพื่อนบรรณารักษ์ทำหน้าแตกตื่นว่าเขาจะทำให้หนังสือเล่มนั้นเป็นเสียงต่อหน้าเด็กๆ จริงหรือ (“ _ทอม นายอ่านเล่มนั้นครั้งแรกช่วงมหาวิทยาลัย นายยังร้องไห้เลย_ ” เบเนดิกต์เตือนความทรงจำเพื่อน ทอมโต้กลับว่าตนร้องไห้ตอนอ่าน _คริมสันพีค_ ด้วย ก่อนจะรู้ตัวว่านั่นไม่ใช่ข้อโต้แย้งที่ช่วยเหลือความด้านตัวเองตรงไหนเลย) แน่นอนว่ามีเขามีตัวเลือกประเภท _โรมิโอแอนด์จูเลียต_ กับ _แฮมเลต_ ด้วย ทว่าปากดีบอกเองว่าตนจะอ่านอย่างอื่นที่ไม่ใช่ผลงานเชคสเปียร์

 

กระนั้นไม่ใช่ว่าเขาไม่ได้หยิบตัวเล่มมาวางกองรวมกันด้วย ทอมยกตั้งหนังสือขึ้น หยิบ _แฮมเลต_ เล่มหนาปกแข็งขึ้นมาพลิกฆ่าเวลา

 

เขาคิดกิจกรรมอ่านหนังสือซึ่งมักเป็นหนังสือนอกเวลาของเด็กช่วงชั้นต่างๆ เพื่อช่วยเรื่องตีความและเขียนเรียงความอะไรก็ตาม เบเนดิกต์ให้แรงบันดาลใจเขาเอง เมื่อหมอนั่นบ่นเกี่ยวกับระดับเรียงความเด็กนักเรียนสมัยนี้ล้ำหน้าขึ้นทุกที และไม่ใช่ทุกคนจะเขียนเรียงความไพเราะสะเทือนจิตวิญญาณแบบสปีชสุดท้ายของตัวละครวัยรุ่นตามภาพยนตร์ หากพวกครู หรืออย่างน้อยก็ครูของหลานเพื่อนเขาดูคาดหวังเช่นนั้น หอสมุดมีกิจกรรมอ่านพวกจดหมาย กลอนทุกวันอาทิตย์อยู่แล้ว ทอมเพียงคิดถึงสมัยบรรณารักษ์ห้องสมุดโรงเรียนช่วยเขาทำการบ้าน

 

ประคองตระกองกอดหนังสือเล่มหนาแนบอก ชายหนุ่มเอนกายไปตามองศาพนักเก้าอี้ยาว ทุกห้องมีระเบียงยาวขนาดสองหน้าต่าง บานเล็กกับประตูพับสำหรับเลื่อนเปิดออกมา ภายนอกตึกปูอิฐน้ำตาลไหม้อมส้มแสด ระเบียงแบบทึบกับเก้าอี้เตี้ย เสมือนกำแพงกำบัง

 

ทอมผ่อนลมหายใจ แผ่นอกขยับขึ้นลงใต้น้ำหนักหนังสือ

 

“เมื่อวานธอมป์สันเกือบฆ่าผมหมกห้อง” เสียงพูดดังพร้อมเสียงบานประตูเคลื่อน ระเบียงห้องข้างกันจะชิดกัน ทอมบอกได้ว่าเป็นเพื่อนข้างห้องอย่างมิต้องสงสัย ช่วงแรกเสียงเฮมสเวิร์ธบ่น แต่ต่อมาเป็นระริกระรี้ ทอมตั้งใจจะลุก ไม่อยากแอบฟังคนอื่นคุยโทรศัพท์ แต่ “เธอไปเคาะผิดห้องด้วย เธอบอกคุณเรื่องนี้หรือเปล่า” ประโยคนั้นทำเขาไม่กล้าขยับ การให้อีกฝ่ายรู้ว่าคนโดนพูดถึงได้ยินเข้าพอดีช่างสัญญาถึงความรู้สึกอ้ำอึ้งอันแปลกประหลาด

 

เขาหลับตาลง เผื่ออาจเผลอหลับไปเสียเลยแล้วไม่ต้องได้ยินบทสนทนา

 

“โฟกัสหน่อย เคท” เพื่อนบ้านคำราม “รีบไปหามาคืนธอมป์สันเดี๋ยวนี้เลย ผมสงสัยสุดเลยคือทำไมทุกคนคิดว่าผมเอาไป”

 

ทอมนึกถึงผึ้ง แสงไฟ เสียงพลิกกระดาษ ละอองฝุ่นในลำแสงแดด รองเท้าเปื้อนโคลนสนามหญ้าโรงเรียน ลูกบอล ละครโรงเรียน มุกตลกประจำหอนอน

 

“เรื่องน่าเหลือเชื่อที่สุดคือพวกเราไม่รู้เลยได้ยังไงว่ามันคืออะไร เธอวางมันไว้บนโต๊ะตลอดแท้ๆ” เสียงถอนหายใจลากยาว “พวกเราเป็นเพื่อนที่แย่ เคท”

 

_เขาก็เหมือนกัน_

 

ดวงตาฟ้าอ่อนปรือขึ้นช้าๆ กับเศษความคิดสุดท้าย

 

ความเงียบในเมืองคือตอนที่เขาไม่ได้ยินวจนภาษา กำแพงอิฐล้อมกายา เสียงก่อสร้างก้องลมข้างบน เสียงรถยนต์วิ่งด้านล้างคล้ายตะขอพยายามจะเกี่ยวเขาลงไปหากมาไม่ถึงตัว เขาไม่เคยเห็นเมืองปราศจากแถบนั่งร้านคร่อมทับพื้นสักแห่ง ทอมยกมือขึ้นบังแสงไฟตรงมุมตึกข้างบนทิ่มแยงตา ค่อยๆ ลุกขึ้นนั่ง หันมองทางระเบียงห้องเพื่อนบ้าน เฮมสเวิร์ธไม่อยู่ และบานประตูปิดสนิท กระถางต้นไม้ใบน้ำตาล พันด้วยลวดเหล็กยึดกับระเบียงแน่น พ้นขอบกระถางไม่มีต้นไม้ดอกไม้ใดอวดโฉมตัวเอง ตรงข้ามกับระเบียงห้องข้างล่างลิบลับ

 

ทอมเลิกคิ้ว เขย่งเท้ายืดตัวดูแผล็บหนึ่งจึงเก็บหนังสือกลับเข้าข้างใน

 

 

Ò

 

 

“อรุณสวัสดิ์”

 

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ”

 

แปดวินาทีกลับคืนมาแล้ว

 

 

Ò

 

 

ชาร้อนรินจ๊อกลงถ้วย ทอมลากเก้าอี้หน้าโต๊ะทำงานออก กางนิ้วดันกรอบแว่นตาจัดให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง เปิดไฟเฉพาะโคมบนโต๊ะและเริ่มพิมพ์สรุปงบประมาณ จดหมายขออนุญาตเรื่องโรงอาหารบุคลากรของพิพิธภัณฑ์ จดหมายอิเล็กทรอนิกส์ติดต่อกับบ้านพักผู้สูงอายุเรื่องอาสาสมัคร เอกสารเงื่อนไขและค่าใช้จ่ายต่อสัญญาเจ้าหน้าที่ล่ามภาษามือและอักษรเบรลล์ -- เขาขีดฆ่าออกทีละรายการ เรื่องพวกนี้ไม่ควรยากขนาดนี้ เพราะเมื่อก่อนเขาก็ช่วยเบเนดิกต์พิมพ์มาตลอด

 

แต่เบเนดิกต์เป็นคนตรวจคนสุดท้าย

 

นาฬิกาจับเวลาเตือนเรื่องอาหาร ทอมลุกไปปิดเตา คว้าขนมปังเด้งขึ้นพอดิบพอดีใส่จาน คว้ามีดตัดทาเนยโปยผิวแป้งร้อนฉ่า นิ้วสาละวนแกะเปลือกไข่ออกมากัดกิน สะโพกถดขึ้นจะว่านั่งก็ไม่ใช่พิงโต๊ะอาหารก็ไม่เชิง มั่นใจแค่ว่าหากมารดามาเห็นมีสิทธิ์ถูกเอ็ดให้นั่งกับเก้าอี้ดีๆ

 

เขาไอนิดหน่อย ไม่ถึงขั้นสำลัก เจ้าของห้องเดินกลับไปหยิบถ้วยชาขึ้นอังฝ่ามือเย็นและดื่ม เขาได้ยินเสียงทุกอย่างที่ตัวเองทำ ภายในห้องยี่สิบแปดตารางเมตรนี่ ทั้งที่สมองคิดอะไรดังเหลือเกิน แต่ยังได้ยินเสียงหัวใจเต้นกระแทก เสียงสูดลม เสียงกลืนอาหารลงคอ เสียงมือลากขยี้ผมหรือปลายเล็บถูกผิวหนัง

 

ขายาวเหยียบขึ้นนั่บนเบาะตรงหน้าต่าง ผิวกระจกเย็นเฉียบทะลุผ่านเนื้อเสื้อผ้า ทอมวางมือถือแก้วชาไว้ระหว่างหัวเข่า หันมองสำรวจนอกหน้าต่างดูไฟถนนดับอีกตามเคย ทิ้งรอยลมหายใจและอุณหภูมิอุ่นของตนไว้บนหน้าต่าง

 

พลันเขาสังเกตเห็นกระถางนั้นยังตั้งอยู่ บนขอบระเบียงเพื่อนข้างบ้าน

 

น่าแปลกว่าความสงสัยไม่ร่วมมือกับร่างกายคร้านเกินลุกไปเปิดประตูหน้าต่าง เขาเลือกดันบานหน้าต่างเล็กขึ้น แล้วโผล่ท่อนบนออกไปดูแทน

 

ลมเช้าตรู่ระบำเข้ามาผ่านโพรงจมูกกับปากลงเข้าลำคอ ทอมโน้มตัวเข้าไปสอดส่องกระถางต้นไม้นั้น มันตั้งโดดเดี่ยวไร้ใบไร้ดอก มีแค่ดิน กระถาง ลวด บางทีเพื่อนข้างห้องคงเพิ่งเริ่มงานอดิเรกใหม่กระมัง ทอมหย่อนตัวเองกลับที่ ปิดหน้าต่างสนิท รีบจัดเก็บกระเป๋าเอกสารพร้อมรวบมื้อเช้า

 

ทันใดนั้นเขาก็พุ่งไปเปิดประตูหน้าต่าง เหวี่ยงตัวออกไปเหยียดแขนรดน้ำประปาลงกระถางเพื่อนข้างห้อง

 

 

Ò

 

 

“ฉันทำทำไม”

 

“มันเหมือนเวลาคนเราอยากดูมดจมน้ำไหม” มิดเดิลดิทช์ตอบด้วยคำถาม ทอมยกศีรษะออกจากฝ่ามือ หากไม่รู้ว่าตนควรโต้ตอบอย่างไร เขาจึงแค่เปลี่ยนจากหงายมือเป็นเอนขมับพักบนด้านหลังมือแทน

 

“ฉันไม่เคยอยากดูมดจมน้ำนะ” ชายหนุ่มมีความต้องการจะเสริม เท่าที่จำความได้ เขาเคยเพียงไล่จับเต่าทองใส่กล่องพับจากกระดาษเอสี่

 

ทั้งสองนั่งด้วยกันในห้องพัก ทอมยกมืออีกข้างขึ้นวนนิ้วนวดด้านข้างคิ้ว

 

มิดเดิลดิทช์เสิร์ฟกาแฟ “นายไม่เลี้ยงต้นไม้เลยเหรอ”

 

“มีแค่ไม้เลื้อยๆ ทั่วตัวระเบียงที่เจ้าของคนก่อนทิ้งไว้และฉันไม่กล้าไปแตะหรือเอาออก” ทอมจิบกาแฟทีละนิด ระเบียงห้องเขาครึ่งหนึ่งโดนฟีโลใบหัวใจปกคลุม เขาไม่กล้าเอื้อมมือเข้าไปคลำหาด้วยซ้ำว่ากระถางมัดอยู่ตรงไหน เพียงคอยรดน้ำตามคำแนะนำจากอินเตอร์เน็ต และวางเก้าอี้กับโต๊ะเตี้ยไว้อีกด้านระเบียง เพราะบางทีจินตนาการว่าไม้พวกนั้นเลื้อยมารัดพันคอก็มีผลกับความสบายใจกว่าที่คิด “แต่กระถางนั่นมันตั้งอยู่ตรงนั้น แล้วบนระเบียงก็ไม่มีอย่างอื่นเลย ฉันกลัวว่าเขาลืมวางทิ้งไว้”

 

“นายบอกว่ามันมีลวดมัดอยู่นี่ เขาคงตั้งใจตั้งไว้ตรงนั้นแหละ”

 

“แต่ก็แค่…มันอยู่ตรงนั้นและน่าสงสารพิกล” มือทิ่มลงอากาศ เน้นเป็นช่วงคำย้ำว่ามันกระเทือนความรู้สึกฝ่ายพบเห็นเพียงใด “ขอโทษที ฉันบ่นอะไรก็ไม่รู้ วันนี้นายจะไปหาเช่าชุดสูทใช่ไหม ใช้ร้านประจำของเบเนดิกต์สิ” ทอมหยิบกระดาษกับปากกาบนโต๊ะ จรดเขียนแผนที่กับชื่อร้าน

 

“โอ๊ะ ขอบคุณ ไม่อยากเชื่อเลยว่าฉันไม่ได้แต่งสูทมานานขนาดนี้แถมยังสูงขึ้นได้อีก” มิดเดิลดิทช์ไหวไหล่ “รู้อะไรไหม บางทีในกระถางนั่นอาจจะเป็นกัญชาก็ได้”

 

“พระเจ้า” ทอมฟุบหน้าลงบนโต๊ะ

 

 

Ò

 

 

เย็นวันนั้น เขาลืมอาการปวดหัวตอนที่เจ็บหัวเต็มๆ แทน

 

“ขอโทษ ขอโทษ! ฉันมัวแต่มอง -- หมายถึง ฉันไม่ได้มอง”

 

เฮมสเวิร์ธ เพื่อนข้างบ้านลนลานขอโทษขอโพยหลังเปิดประตูทางเข้าส่วนของบริการดูแลเด็กชั้นล่างอพาร์ตเมนต์ ทอมกุมหน้าผากสลับกับยกมือโบกเชิงปัดเป็นเรื่องเล็กน้อย และต้องประคองตั้งหนังสือที่เขาไม่อยากเชื่อว่าตนแบกมันกลับมาทางรถไฟใต้ดินได้โดยไม่เกิดหายนะอะไรเข้าสำเร็จ จนกระทั่งถึงหน้าประตูทางเข้า

 

เพื่อนข้างบ้านก้มลงเก็บสามสี่เล่มที่ทอมประคองไว้ไม่อยู่ “มา ให้ฉันช่วยถือไปข้างบนเถอะ”

 

“ไม่เป็นอะไรครับ ผมตั้งใจเอามาให้ที่นี่อยู่แล้ว” ทอมแทรกตัวผ่านเข้าไปข้างยังบริเวณพื้นเต็มไปด้วยของเล่นพลาสติก เขาวางตั้งหนังสือนิทานภาพและสมุดระบายสีลงบนเคาน์เตอร์ กดกริ่งเรียกพนักงาน

 

“ทั้งหมดนี่ของนายเหรอ” เพื่อนบ้านเอาเล่มที่ช่วยเก็บมาวางรวมบนตั้ง

 

“หนังสือจากห้องสมุดเล็กที่ปิดตัวแล้วน่ะครับ เราเช็คเล่มที่มีซ้ำแล้วทำรายการแบ่งกันเอาให้ที่อื่น เพราะหนังสือสำหรับเด็กเล็กๆ ถ้าต้องคอยดูแลสำหรับคืนหอสมุดคงลำบาก”

 

พนักงานวิ่งมาจากด้านหลัง เนื้อตัวเปียกมะล่อกมะแล่ก อธิบายว่ากำลังดูแลเด็กที่เพิ่งอาเจียนกับโดนเพื่อนอาเจียนใส่ เจ้าของตึกส่งเสียงคล้ายโดนทรมานแว่วมา “ผมจะเอาไปเก็บบนชั้นเลยแล้วกันครับ” ทอมอาสา

 

“ฉันช่วยเอง” เฮมสเวิร์ธบอกพนักงานมากกว่าบอกทอม รีบฉวยตั้งหนังสือยกไปอีกทาง พวกเขาเดินหลบเลี่ยงเด็กขวบถึงสองขวบวิ่งแจ้นเอาหมอนตีกัน ทอมรู้ตัวดีว่าตนตัวสูงโย่ง นานทีปีหนเขาจะเจอคนตัวสูงกว่าเขา สำหรับสถานที่ดูแลเด็กเช่นนี้ เพื่อนข้างบ้านยิ่งดูมหึมา ท่าทางเก้กังปานว่าตนอาจทำอะไรในนี้พลังละเอียดก็ได้ค่อนข้างน่าสงสาร

 

เด็กคนหนึ่งวิ่งมาชนขาเฮมสเวิร์ธ ชายตัวใหญ่รีบวางของทุกอย่างแล้วย่อตัวลง “เฮ้ๆ เป็นอะไรไหมน่ะ” เสียงนั่นแตกตื่นกระเจิดกระเจิง มือเบ้อเริ่มลูบเสยผมเด็ก ซึ่งเด็กคนนั้นแค่หัวเราะเอิ๊กอ๊าก ตะปบตีมือเข้าคางผู้ใหญ่ หมายจะถอนเครา “อ๊าก เจ็บ เจ๊บ ช่วยด้วย!” ทักษะการแสดงให้เห็นเป็นว่ารูปร่างกำยำนั่นพ่ายแพ้แรงดึงของเด็กสูงประมาณเข่าเจ้าตัวควรค่าแก่คำชื่นชมถ้าถามทอม พูดอีกแง่หนึ่งคือเขาไม่เห็นคนเล่นใหญ่ขนาดนี้มาตั้งแต่เรียนจบ กว่าพนักงานจะเข้ามาช่วยแยกเด็กออก เฮมสเวิร์ธถึงขั้นลงนอนกับพื้น ถีบขาดิ้นทุรนทุรายอย่างระมัดระวังไม่ให้โดนสิ่งของอื่นเข้า ทอมจึงคอยบอกให้หลบซ้าย หลบขวา เขาทำเป็นชี้หน้าเด็กผู้ถูกอุ้มไป เก๊กขรึม ผู้ใหญ่ซึ่งคงเป็นผู้ปกครองมารับเด็กปิดปากแอบขำ

 

“ให้ตายเถอะ นี่มันอย่างกับเดินในดงตัวเมียร์แคทเลย” คนตัวใหญ่ค่อยๆ ยันเข่าลุกขึ้นยืน

 

“แล้วคุณ…”

 

ขณะเขากำลังคิดว่าถาม ‘มาทำอะไรในนี้’ เช่นไรจึงไม่เสียมารยาท อีกฝ่ายช่วย “มาทำอะไรในนี้น่ะเหรอ? พอดีฉันกับเพื่อนมีเรื่องของหายนิดหน่อย คนที่เคาะห้องนายผิดเมื่อวันก่อนนั่นแหละ มันชักจริงจังสาหัสขึ้นเรื่อยๆ พวกเราทะเลาะกันตรงข้างหน้าทางเข้านี่ แล้วเราสองคน…เผลอหยาบคายใส่กัน มีเด็กกับผู้ปกครองได้ยินอีกต่างหาก” เฮมสเวิร์ธลากมือลูบใบหน้าลง “นี่นายเห็นแต่ฉันมีเรื่องให้ต้องขอโทษทั้งนั้นเลยแฮะ”

 

“แต่คุณก็ขอโทษนะครับ ผมคิดว่าน้ำเสียงคุณอ่อนโยนดีด้วย” ทอมปลอบ แหวกชั้นหนังสือเตี้ยหาที่สอดหนังสือนิทานฉบับวอลท์ดิสนีย์เก็บ

 

ฝ่ายนั้นเงียบไป ทอมจึงลอบหันมอง ชายหนุ่มผมสั้นเตียนเท้าคางจ้องตอบ

 

“อย่างน้อยฉันยังไม่ใช่เพื่อนบ้านชั้นเลวใช่ไหม” เฮมสเวิร์ธขยับมือไปมา เดี๋ยวหงายเดี๋ยวคว่ำ บังปาก สางผม กลับมาเกาตรงคาง ท่าทางเขามีปัญหาเรื่องเอามือไว้ไหนเช่นกัน ทว่าเขาซ่อนได้ดีกว่าเวลาทอมตกอยู่ในสภาวะเช่นนั้นหลายเท่านัก

 

“คุณทักอรุณสวัสดิ์ผมทุกครั้งที่เราเดินสวนกัน แล้วก็อย่างที่ผมบอกว่าผมคิดว่าน้ำเสียงของคุณอ่อนโยนดี” ทอมยักไหล่ เขาพูดเร็วขึ้น “คุณไม่เคยทำให้ยามเช้าของผมเลวร้าย ผมคิดว่านั่นถือเป็นเพื่อนบ้านที่น่ารักนะ”

 

“ฉันไม่ได้ร่วมจอยอะไรด้วยเท่าไรเลยตั้งแต่ย้ายมา ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำประชุมผู้เช่ามีวันไหน”

 

“โอ้ เรื่องนั้น” ทอมอุทาน “เราไม่มีประชุมผู้เช่า ดังนั้นคุณไม่ได้พลาดอะไรไปหรอก”

 

“ไม่มีงั้นเหรอ”

 

“คุณฮอปกินส์” เขาชำเลืองดูว่าเจ้าของตึกออกมาจากด้านหลังห้องหรือยัง “บอกว่ามีกันแค่หกคน แค่ต่างคนต่างอยู่ก็พอ และถ้ามีเหตุจำเป็นอะไรเขาจะแจ้งทางอีเมล์ ถ้าเราต้องการร้องเรียนอะไรกับเขาก็แจ้งทางอีเมล์หรือลงมาฝากข้อความไว้ที่นี่เหมือนกัน”

 

“บอกตามตรง ฉันคิดว่าที่ห้องนั้นเหลือรอดมาถึงฉันเพราะมองภายนอกดูไม่ออกนี่แหละว่าที่นี่เป็นที่พัก นายหาที่นี่เจอได้ยังไงน่ะ”

 

ทอมยัดหนังสือเล่มสุดท้ายเข้าชั้นบน “เพื่อนผมเคยเรียนกับคุณฮอปกินส์ เป็นศิษย์รักเลยล่ะ เขาเลยรู้เกี่ยวกับที่นี่”

 

“เรียน?”

 

“คุณฮอปกินส์เคยสอนที่มหาวิทยาลัยน่ะครับ แต่เห็นว่าสอนมายี่สิบปีแล้วเขาพบว่า --”

 

“เด็กตัวโตน่ารำคาญกว่าพวกเด็กตัวเล็กเสียอีก” ชายวัยกลางคนย่ำออกมา ตัวโชกยิ่งกว่าพนักงานคนตะกี้ ผ้าขนหนูพาดทับปิดหน้าไปครึ่งหนึ่ง

 

สักพัก ทั้งสองได้รับคำแนะนำให้ออกไปข้างนอก เนื่องจากมนุษย์หกฟุตสองคนมันเกะกะเกินควร

 

“แล้วคุณ รู้จักที่นี่ได้ยังไง…” เขาได้ถามคำถามอีกฝ่ายเป็นครั้งแรกเต็มประโยคขณะเดินขึ้นบันไดด้วยกัน

 

“เพื่อนน่ะ -- เพราะเพื่อนเหมือนกัน”

 

รอยยิ้มของเฮมสเวิร์ธนั่นปรากฏเหมือนคำว่า “ _เพื่อน_ ” ค่อนข้างหนักริมฝีปาก ทว่าเจ้าตัวดีใจที่เป็นแบนั้น พวกเขาปล่อยความเงียบปูพรมตอนแยกย้ายไขกุญแจประตูห้อง

 

 

Ò

 

 

ไม่ทันปิดประตูดี มีเสียงเคาะห้องรัวๆ ทอมตกใจ หมุนลูกบิดเปิด เฮมสเวิร์ธกางมือยันประตูไว้ดั่งกลัวว่าทอมจะเหวี่ยงบานไม้ปิด

 

“เอ้อ -- คือ ฉันชื่อคริส”

 

จนถึงประตูปิดลง ไม่น่าเชื่อว่านั่นใช้เวลาประมาณแปดวินาที เพราะกว่าทอมจะบังคับให้ตัวเองตอบ “ครับ ทอมครับ” เกรงว่าเขาก็เผลอใช้เวลายาวนานชั่วกัปชั่วกัลป์ไปเสียแล้ว

 

 

Ò

 

 

ข้อนิ้วเคาะโต๊ะเคาน์เตอร์ยืมหนังสือควบติดต่อสอบถาม ทอมสะดุ้ง สิ่งแรกที่เขาเห็นไม่ใช่ใบหน้าเพื่อนสนิท กลับเป็นส่วนก้อนผมหยักน้ำตาลเปลือกไม้ เบเนดิกต์ยืนค้อมหลังขนานพื้นหอสมุด หน้าผากแนบโต๊ะต่อแม้ทอมจะเอามุมหนังสือใกล้มือสะกิด “อะไรของนายน่ะ”

 

เบเนดิกต์ชี้เขา “นาย” เสียงอู้อี้ลอดมา “ทิ้งฉันไว้กับคลาสเต้นรำนั่น”

 

“ก็ฉันเต้นเป็นอยู่แล้ว”

 

“ฉันก็เต้นเป็นอยู่แล้ว ทำไมฉันไปอยู่ที่นั่นนะ”

 

“ให้ตายเถอะ เบเนดิกต์ สัปดาห์หน้าแล้วนะ”

 

หนนี้เพื่อนรักยอมยกหัวออกจากเคาน์เตอร์เสียที “ไม่น่าเชื่อ ตอนแรกฉันรู้สึกว่านานเป็นบ้าเลย”

 

“ก็นายมัวแต่ช่วยงานฉัน ดีเท่าไรแล้วที่นายไม่ลืมไปตามนัด ถ้าโซฟีฆ่านาย นายรู้ใช่ไหมว่าฉันต้องช่วยเธอฝังศพ”

 

ทอมก้มหน้าก้มตา ย้ายพวกหนังสือเช็คสภาพบาร์โค้ดแล้วไปไว้ด้านหลัง มิดเดิลดิทช์ปราดมาเข็นไปคืนชั้นดั่งรออยู่นาน เขามองอีกครั้งหนึ่ง ใบหน้าเหลือเชื่อเรื่องความว่องไวของเวลาถูกแทนที่ด้วยด้านหลัง ตั้งแต่ยอดศีรษะถึงข้อศอกกางเท้ากับเคาน์เตอร์ แสงส่องลอดผ่านหน้าต่างบานสูงบนผนังเบลอเส้นเสี้ยวหน้าชายอายุมากกว่า

 

“ที่จริงนายน่าจะอ่าน _แฮมเลต_ นะ สำหรับกิจกรรมหนังสือนอกเวลานั่น”

 

“ไม่ล่ะ” ทอมกำมือกดลงบนแผ่นเอกสารแจ้งเรื่องการเปลี่ยนเวลาเปิดปิดชั่วคราวที่เขาต้องประสานงานกับฝั่งพิพิธภัณฑ์ “ฉันคงจะอ่าน _เดอะเกรทแกตสบี้_ กับมิดเดิลดิทช์ คงน่าสนุกดี” เขาสะบัดหน้าไล่ความรู้สึกปวดหัวซึ่งเริ่มหนึบตัวรวมกันตรงขมับ

 

“แล้วกับเพื่อนบ้านของนายเป็นยังไงบ้าง”

 

เสียงกระดาษถูกย้ายดังแว่วหวิว “คริสน่ะเหรอ”

 

“รู้ชื่อกันแล้วรึ”

 

“บังเอิญได้คุยกันมากขึ้น” นิ้วก้อยเขี่ยผิวแถวคิ้ว “แปลกดี เหมือนจากนี้เขาไม่คิดจะเก็บตัวแบบคนอื่นในตึก”

 

“รวมนายด้วยไหม”

 

“เบน”

 

เบเนดิกต์ยกสองมือเชิงบอกว่าตนมาอย่างมิตร “เฮ้ เฮ้ ฉันแนะนำที่นั่นให้นายก็จริง แต่ไม่ได้นึกว่านายจะทำรังจำศีลที่นั่นนี่ ฮอปกินส์ไม่ได้ห้ามผู้เช่าไปมาหาสู่กันสักหน่อย เท่าที่ฉันฟังจากเขา คนอื่นเขาเป็นเพื่อนกันนะ ขณะที่นายเป็นมนุษย์ร่วมตึกมารยาทดีแต่ไม่สุงสิงกับใครเลย กระทั่งคนที่นายสนใจ นายก็แค่จับเวลาเจอกับเขามาเฉลี่ยเล่นแล้วไม่ทำอะไร”

 

“ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะค้นหาว่าฉันคุยกับเขาวันละกี่วินาทีสักหน่อย มันแค่กลายเป็นกิจวัตรจนวันหนึ่งฉันสงสัยขึ้นมา ก็เลยลองสังเกตดู และฉันกับเขาก็มีปฏิสัมพันธ์กันแค่ประมาณนั้นจริงๆ” เขาควรเล่าด้วยไหมนะว่าวันก่อน เขาเพิ่งแอบซื้อกระบวยรถน้ำสำหรับลองรดกระถางแสนโดดเดี่ยวบนระเบียงข้างบ้าน “กี่วินาทีที่คนเราต้องการระหว่างกันล่ะ แล้วนายไม่เคยเห็นเหรอ”

 

“เป็นอะไร”

 

“พอลองพยายามสังเกตอะไรสักอย่าง แล้วสิ่งที่ได้จากสังเกตก็ติดอยู่ในหัว เหมือนเป็นโปรเจ็คต์ส่วนตัว”

 

เขาไม่คิดว่าเขาชอบกิจวัตรประจำวันมากเท่าความรู้สึกว่าท่ามกลางยี่สิบสี่ชั่วโมงยากเกินทำนายว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้น อย่างน้อยสักสองชั่วโมงหลังตื่นนอนที่เขาได้ออกแบบทุกอย่างไว้เอง และมันทำงานไปตามนั้นเป็นดั่งฐานแข็งแรงสำหรับนั่งพักเตรียมใจ

 

“ไม่รู้สิ ฉันกับนายก็เกินแปดวินาทีไปโขเลยนะ พวกเราเป็นเงาตามกันมากี่ปีแล้ว”

 

“ฉันเสียใจที่เป็นแบบนั้น”

 

เช่นเตรียมใจสำหรับการหลุดลื่นเช่นนี้

 

ทอมแข็งทื่อ ปากอ้าค้าง ปกติเวลาเช่นนี้เพียงเสริมอะไรต่อสักนิดอีกฝ่ายก็เข้าใจเจตนาดีๆ ว่ามันเป็นคำตอบหยอกเอิน จิกกัดไร้พิษภัย ไร้ความรู้สึกตกตะกอนหนักอึ้งขมปร่าลิ้น

 

เบเนดิกต์ย่นหัวคิ้ว หมุนหันมาหาเขาเต็มตัวช้าๆ

 

ทอมคิดไม่ออก “ฉันไม่ได้หมายความว่าแบบนั้น”

 

“ฉันว่าฉันอ่านน้ำเสียงนายเป็นนะ เป็นมาหลายปีแล้วด้วย”

 

“น้ำเสียงก็เป็นสิ่งสร้างน่ะ ช่างมันเถอะ ช่วยเอาตั้งนี้ไปให้มิดเดิลดิทช์ด้วยทีได้ไหม ฉันต้องไปฝั่งพิพิธภัณฑ์”

 

“ทอม” เพื่อนของเขา เพื่อนรักเรียก “ทอม ปกติถ้านายหลุดปากอะไรออกมา ลึกๆ มันเพราะนายอยากบอกอะไรที่ว่านั่นมากนี่แหละ ดังนั้น พ่นออกมาซะดีกว่าว่านายมีปัญหาอะไร” ร่างนั้นตามเขามาถึงทางเชื่อม ฝีเท้าทั้งสองกระแทกก้องสูงจรดเพดานโค้งสีขาวโพลนข้างบน “ทอม!”

 

“อย่าวิเคราะห์ขนาดนั้นเลย คัมเบอร์แบตช์ นายไม่ใช่เชอร์ล็อค โฮล์มส์สักหน่อย” เขาแกล้งขำเหะแห้ง

 

“แต่ฉันเป็นเพื่อนรักของนาย พวกเราแทบจะเป็นพี่น้องกันอยู่แล้ว”

 

“ไม่ได้การันตีว่านายจะรู้ความคิดฉันอยู่ดี” ทอมเสมองทางอื่นเพื่อรักษารอยยิ้มกระด้างไว้ “ไม่อย่างนั้นทำไมนายไม่รู้ว่าฉันกำลังทนอะไรไม่ได้”

 

ประตูปิดใส่หน้าเบเนดิกต์ ดังจนชั่วแวบหนึ่ง ทอมสงสัยว่าเสียงจะพุ่งขึ้นใส่เพดานแล้วกระเด้งในความเร็วสูงกลับลงมาปักคอเข้า

 

ปลายนิ้วสั่นเทายกแตะขอบตาร้อนผ่าว ชายหนุ่มหยัดร่างกายสูงผอม หายใจพร้อมเหยียดหลังตรง กระดาษเอกสารยับขยำอยู่ในมือ

 

ขากลับเข้ามาในหอสมุด เขาพบว่าเบเนดิกต์ลางานครึ่งวัน มิดเดิลดิทช์ใช้สายตาเปี่ยมกังวลมองผ่านเขาทุกครั้งที่เดินสวนกันช่วงบ่าย ทอมยิ้มตามปกติ แต่ขนงานทุกอย่างที่เขาชอบเอามาทำตรงเคาน์เตอร์ยืม-คืนไปห้องทำงานส่วนตัวด้านใน ห่างไกลจากความเคยชินเก่าๆ

 

 

Ò

 

 

ห้องของเขามีผนัง มีหนังสือถมทับอีกชั้น เรียงอัดแน่นจนเต็ม ด้านสันหันออก เขาเปลี่ยนที่อยู่อาศัยจำลองห้องสมุดสมัยเรียนเสมอไม่ว่าจะย้ายไปแห่งหนใด แล้วค้นพบวิลเลียม เชคสเปียร์ จอห์น คีตส์ เทนเนสซี วิลเลียมส์และเอมิลี ดิกคินสันซ้ำๆ กลางกลิ่นกระดาษกับเรื่องในอดีต

 

ทันทีที่ถึงห้อง ผู้อาศัยรื้อเปิดหนังสือทั่วห้อง ผลักบานประตูสู่ระเบียงเปิดกว้าง ฟังเสียงลมพัดผ่านช่องว่างระหว่างร่างกายกับขอบหน้าต่างเข้าไปกรีดเปิดกระดาษเย็บเล่มด้านหลัง ทอมเท้าคาง เหม่อใจไปกับทิวทัศน์ซึ่งม่านแสงสีเข้มขึ้นเรื่อยๆ โรยตัวทับลงมาทีละชั้นไปตามเวลาเย็นคล้อยค่ำ

 

ทอมโน้มหน้าลง ประสานมือพาดท้ายทอยอย่างเวทนาตัวเอง ไม่ใช่ใครอื่นไกล ใบหน้าหมองผินไปทางซ้าย พ้นขอบระเบียงตนสู่ขอบระเบียงของห้องเคียงกัน กระถางน่าเศร้านั่นยังตั้งอยู่ อันที่จริงตัวเขาที่ต้องประโลมตัวเองว่ามีสิ่งของไร้ความรู้สึกดูน่าเศร้าอยู่เองนี่ที่น่าเศร้าสุด เพื่อนข้างห้องเขาอาจจะแค่เพิ่งเริ่มหาของประดับระเบียง เพิ่งมีเวลาว่างพอ เปลี่ยนใจจากงานอดิเรกเลี้ยงต้นไม้กลางคันไปทำอย่างอื่น บางทีคริสอาจเลี้ยงสุนัข ฮอปกินส์ไม่ได้ห้ามเลี้ยงสัตว์ ผู้เช่าห้องชั้นล่าง คนที่เกลียดบลูเบอร์รี่ เลี้ยงอีกัวน่าตัวเบ้อเริ่ม คนทั้งตึกเพิ่งทราบเพราะเพิ่งมีป้ายประกาศแปะหน้าประตู แจ้งว่าเพนกวินหาย _พบเห็นกรุณาแจ้งห้อง_ _102_ ทอมแค่นหัวเราะที่เขาไปมัวหาความหมายเบื้องหลังทุกสิ่งอย่าง

 

เขากรอกน้ำก๊อกลงกระบวย ลองเอื้อมมือไปเทน้ำรดลงในดินแห้งจนผิวดินเต็มกระถางแปรเป็นเข้มดำ ชายหนุ่มวางกระบวยลงข้างข้อศอก _หรือมันจะเป็นกระถางต้นกัญชาตามมิดเดิลดิทช์เดา_ _? ใครสนกันเล่า?_

 

“ **โทมัส!!!** ”

 

อารามตกใจ ข้อศอกเขากระตุกยกขึ้น สะกิดกระบวยรดน้ำร่วงไปข้างล่าง ทอมรีบชะโงกมองตาม หัวรองเท้าเตะขวดเบียร์บนพื้น

 

ต้นเสียงเรียกชื่อกระโดดหลบกระบวยรถน้ำ เบเนดิกต์สะบัดหน้าเงยขึ้น ชายบนระเบียงชูนิ้วชี้ “หนึ่ง นั่นฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจ!” เขาตะโกนบอกลงไป “สอง นายมาทำอะไรตรงนั้นน่ะ”

 

“ก็เพราะพวกเรามีปัญหากันไงเล่า! บอกมาสินายไม่พอใจอะไร ฉันจะเป็นเกียรติมากเลยที่ได้รู้สักทีอะไรทำให้นายโกรธ!” เบเนดิกต์กางแขน ขยับมือไม้ใหญ่โต ท่าทางจะหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาเองในที่สุด

 

“ฉันหมายถึงนายทำอะไรอยู่ข้างล่าง! ทำไมไม่ขึ้นมาข้างบน!”

 

“มันมีกระดาษแปะตรงหน้าประตู บอกว่ามีแพงควินเพ่นพ่านอยู่ข้างใน!”

 

“อะไรนะ” ทอมเอามือป้องหู ไม่มั่นใจว่าตนได้ยินชัด

 

“แพงเกวน!”

 

“นายพูดอะไรนะ!”

 

“มีแพนกินไง! แพงกิน! แพงกวิคิน! โอเค นี่นายแกล้งฉันแล้ว เวรตะไล!”

 

ยอมรับว่าลึกๆ ได้เห็นเพื่อนรักผู้อายุมากกว่า ผู้คอยแนะนำทุกอย่าง รอบรู้ไปหมด และมีคำตอบสำหรับทุกประโยคของเขาเต้นแร้งเต้นกาบนถนนค่อนข้างน่าภิรมย์เหลือเชื่อ ถึงเบเนดิกต์จะเคยทำตัวเปิ่นบ่อยๆ อย่างเช่นเผลอเซ็นสัญญาทดลองครีมทาหน้าโดยลืมอ่านรายละเอียด แล้วตอนนั้นพวกเขาต้องวิ่งไปตามหาศูนย์ทดลองเพื่อเจรจาขอยกเลิกสัญญาก็ตาม เบเนดิกต์ก็ยังมีไออุ่นชวนพึ่งพิง ทอมครุ่นคิดว่าตนจะถ่วงเวลาจนฮอปกินส์ออกมาเจอศิษย์รักของชายชราได้หรือเปล่า

 

“เอ่อ…”

 

เสียงทุ้มดังจากด้านข้าง ทอมหันขวับ เขาสะดุ้งอีกครั้งเมื่อพบว่าเพื่อนบ้านมายืนตรงระเบียง

 

“ขอโทษครับ คริส พวกผมดันทำเสียงดัง --”

 

“ไม่หรอก ฉันแค่จะแนะนำว่าถ้าเขายืนกรานจะอยู่ตรงนั้น อย่างน้อยพวกนายน่าจะใช้โทรศัพท์มือถือ ฉันเพิ่งกลับเข้ามา ยังมีเด็กอยู่ด้านล่างเพียบเลย”

 

“จริงด้วย พระเจ้า” ทอมรีบหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือโทรเข้าเครื่องเบเนดิกต์

 

หมอนั่นไม่รับ

 

“เบเนดิกต์ โทรศัพท์มือถือนายล่ะ!” ชายหนุ่มกลับไปเกาะระเบียง ตะโกนถามข้างล่าง

 

“ฉันไม่ได้เอามาด้วย!”

 

คริสกอดอก ปล่อยหัวเราะเสียไหล่สั่น “ให้ฉันช่วยอะไรไหม ฉันโหวกเหวกกับเพื่อนบ่อย”

 

“ขอบคุณครับ มันไม่มีอะไรหรอก ผมจะลงไปคุยกับเขาเอง ผมทำของตกลงไปข้างล่างด้วย”

 

กระบวยรดน้ำ

 

ทอมรีบวิ่งลง หอบอย่างไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อนกับการลงบันไดเพียงสองชั้น เบเนดิกค์ยืนรออยู่ใกล้จุดที่กระบวยรถน้ายุบแตกแน่นิ่งกลางวงน้ำรั่วเป็นดวงกว้าง “นายยังเป็นเพื่อนเจ้าบ่าวของฉันอยู่ไหม” คือคำถามแรกพอทอมเข้าใกล้พอสำหรับบทสนทนาที่ไม่ต้องใช้เสียงตะโกนข้ามชั้นไปมา

 

“ใช่สิ นั่นมันเกี่ยวอะไรด้วย ฉันไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำจู่ๆ เรามีปัญหาอะไรกัน พวกเราไม่เคยทะเลาะกันสักครั้งนอกจากแย่งชาถุงสุดท้ายตอนซัมเมอร์ที่เดวอน”

 

ทอมผายมือ ยกไหล่สองข้างยักสูงขึ้นเล็กน้อย “ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน เบน คงแค่จังหวะไม่ดี แล้วฉันก็กลัวว่าที่หลุดปากไปฟังดูแย่ นายก็อยู่ในช่วงวุ่นๆ ฉันมัวคิดเรื่องอื่น”

 

“ไม่มีว่าจริงๆ แล้วนายวางแผนฆาตกรรมฉันวันงานแต่งเพื่อสะสางความแค้นที่นายสุมอกมาตลอดยี่สิบห้าปีอะไรพวกนั้นใช่ไหม ฉันไม่อยากเป็นหนึ่งในโศกนาฏกรรมกรีกพวกนั้น แบบที่โดนน้องชายฆ่า”

 

_พระเจ้า มันตั้งยี่สิบห้าปีเข้าไปแล้วแน่ะ_

 

“ไม่ เบน ไม่มี”

 

“ถ้านายคิดว่าฉันทิ้งความตั้งใจของพวกเราไป ฉันก็เข้าใจ”

 

“อย่าบ้าน่ะ เบเนดิกต์ ฉันเชื่อว่านายตัดสินใจแบบนี้ก็เพราะนายไว้ใจฉัน มิดเดิลดิทช์กับคนอื่นๆ ก็คอยช่วยฉันอยู่เหมือนที่ผ่านมา แต่แค่บางที…”

 

“แพนกิ้น”

 

“ใช่ เหมือนเพนกวิน…ละมั้ง?”

 

“ฉันหมายถึงมีแพงคิ้นกำลังสำรวจขานาย”

 

ทอมก้มลงมอง เพนกวินตัวสูงเท้าแข้งเขากำลังเตาะแตะเข้ามาใกล้จนครีบด้านข้างที่ยกขึ้นตีถูกเนื้อขากางเกง มันขยับไปรอบๆ ขาชายหนุ่ม เขาเกาะแขนเพื่อนต่างหลักยึดแล้วยกขาหลบเผื่อมันต้องการเดินไปทางอื่น ทว่าเพนกวินซึ่งคงมิพ้นสมาชิกห้อง 102 แปะเท้าตามมา

 

“เราควรอุ้มไปส่งเจ้าของหรือเปล่า”

 

“ถ้ามันไหลตอนนายอุ้มอยู่แล้วปากนั่นพับลงเจาะทะลุหลังมือนายล่ะ” เบเนดิกต์ร้อนรน ท่าทางเชื่อมโนภาพพิลึกพิลั่นจริงจัง

 

“พวกเราลองเดินชิดกันเป็นกำแพงต้อนให้กลับเข้าไปข้างในดูไหม”

 

“จับขานายแหย่ๆ ล่อๆ ให้มันเดินตามกลับเข้าไปง่ายกว่ามั้ง”

 

“เบน!”

 

เบเนดิกต์จับขาขวาทอมยกขึ้นแกว่งต่อหน้าเพนกวิน ทอมกระโดดบนขาเดียว หมอนั่นเดิน ตั้งใจจะพากันไปถึงบันไดทางขึ้นอพาร์ตเมนต์ทั้งสภาพนี้ เสียงหัวเราะเอาสนุกชักกลายเป็นเสียงหัวเราะใหญ่แบบเวลาตัวละครในภาพยนตร์เผาคฤหาสน์ตัวเองเป็นเถ้าถ่านช่วงปลายเรื่อง ทอมบอกตัวเองให้หัวเราะตามเต็มที่ สะบัดกระบวยแตกๆ ในมือให้น้ำกระเด็นเข้าหน้าเบเนดิกต์

 

_ยี่สิบห้าปี_

ตอนนั้นเขาหกขวบ เบเนดิกต์สิบเอ็ด

 

ทอมซบหน้าลงบ่าเพื่อน

 

เสียงอันวุ่นวายของพวกเขาลอยขึ้นไปกลางอากาศขมุกขมัว พวกเด็กเกาะกระจกชวนกันดูผู้ใหญ่บ๊อง แต่ในหัวทอมกลับเต็มไปด้วยความคิดตัดพ้อถึงเรื่องอื่น เรื่องเสียมารยาทที่เขาเลือกกลบเกลื่อนต่อขณะทำเป็นสะบัดขาให้หลุดจากมือเบเนดิกต์ไม่สำเร็จ จนกระทั่งมีมือคนเข้ามาอุ้มเพนกวินขึ้น และไม่มีผิวหนังมนุษย์คนใดถูกจงอยปากยาวเจาะทะลวง

 

“คริส -- ขอบคุณครับ” ขาเขาถูกปล่อยลงแทบทันที ทอมกระแอม

 

ชายตัวใหญ่ยิ้มซนและใจดีใส่เพนกวิน “ตอนแรกฉันนึกว่าป้ายประกาศนั่นเป็นมุกซะอีกนะ จนกระทั่งฮอปกินส์ส่งข้อความมาอย่างนายว่าจริงๆ ถึงจะมีแค่ “มีเพนกวิน’ ก็เถอะ”

 

“เขาขี้เกียจวุ่นวายกับนั่งจิ้มปุ่มเล็กๆ พวกนั้น พอๆ กับที่ไม่อยากดีลกับเด็กโข่งในคลาสที่มหาวิทยาลัยนั่นแหละ” เบเนดิกต์กระทุ้งทอมจนตัวแทบโยน “เนี่ยน่ะเหรอ แปดวินาทีนั่น”

 

เขาตะครุบหน้าเบเนดิกต์ ลากเกลอปากพล่อยไปส่งถึงหน้าสถานีรถไฟใต้ดิน

 

“นายหมายความว่ายังไง ที่ว่าเหมือน นั่นน่ะ” เบเนดิกต์หันมาถาม เท้าขวาก้าวลอยเหนือขั้นบันไดลงใต้ดิน

 

“เพนกวิน?”

 

“ใช่”

 

คนขวักไขว่เดินเบียดผ่านทั้งสอง “เหมือนนายกับเพนกวินไง เบน” ทอมล้วงมือข้างที่ไม่ถือซากกระบวยน้ำลงกระเป๋าเสื้อนอก “บางครั้งฉันก็กลัว”

 

 

Ò

 

 

คริสนั่งบนบันไดทางเข้าขึ้นอพาร์ตเมนต์ เล่นกับเพนกวินบนตักตอนทอมเดินถูมือคลายความรู้สึกชาดิกทั่วนิ้ว “ไง เรียบร้อยดีไหม” ตาฟ้ามองหาวีแววอีกคน

 

“ไม่มีอะไรแล้วล่ะครับ” ทอมฮ่อลมหายใจรดข้อนิ้วขวา “คุณยังไม่กลับขึ้นห้องเหรอ”

 

“เจ้าเพนกวินนี่น่ารักดี แถมฉันคิดว่านายควรเป็นคนพาไปคืนด้วย”

 

“คุณเป็นคนจับเขาได้นี่นา คริส”

 

“เอ๊อะเออ นายไม่เห็นป้ายประกาศเหรอ”

 

คอเหยียด คางยกเมื่อเขาหามุมดูประกาศเพนกวินหลุดหายบนประตูข้างบน ซึ่งไร้ประโยชน์สิ้นดี ในเมื่อเขาไม่ได้สายตาดีเฉียบสักนิด ทอมก้าวขึ้นไปถึงประตู บนกระดาษมีโน้ตใบใหม่มาแปะเพิ่มว่า _คนหาเจอได้พายช็อกโกแลต_ ไม่ทันไร พื้นที่ว่างข้างหลังถูกเติมเต็มด้วยชายหนุ่มพ่วงเพนกวินในอ้อมแขน “ฉันไม่อยากแย่งพายไปจากนาย ฟังดูน่าอร่อย”

 

“อันที่จริงเบเนดิกต์ควรเป็นคนได้ เขาเห็นก่อนผมอีก”

 

“จะว่าไป นั่นเพื่อนนายใช่ไหม” ทอมผงกหัว เลิกคิ้วงุนงง “ไม่มีอะไร แค่พอมองใกล้ๆ แล้วนึกขึ้นมาได้ว่าบางทีพวกนายอาจจะพี่น้องกันหรือเปล่า โครงหน้าพวกนายไม่เหมือนกันก็จริง แต่อะไรสักอย่างมันคล้ายๆ อยู่”

 

“คงเพราะรู้จักกันมานานน่ะครับ”

 

ทอมเคาะห้อง 102 รุสโซ ผู้เช่าซึ่งเป็นสุภาพสตรีค่อนข้างมีอายุ สวมต่างหูใหญ่เทอะทะแสนคุ้นตาถ้าคุณอาศัยตึกนี้ เปิดประตูมาหา แม้ทั้งกายห่อในเสื้อคลุมอาบน้ำ ขากางเกงวอร์มเลยพ้นกรอมครึ่งฝ่าเท้า ต่างหูเม็ดเบ้อเริ่มไม่เคยขาดหายไปจากข้างโหนกแก้มคมของเธอสักครั้ง เธอส่งเสียงดีอกดีใจอ้าแขนต้อนรับเพนกวิน แล้วรีบคว้าโค้ทคว้ากระเป๋า อธิบายรวบรัดว่าจะกลับมาอบพายตามสัญญาวันหลัง “ฉันต้องรีบพาเจ้าตัวแสบนี่ไปตรวจก่อนว่าติดโรคอะไรมาหรือเปล่า” เธอหอบกระเป๋าใส่เจ้าเพนกวินวิ่งไป ไม่รอคำตอบรับหรือปฏิเสธน้ำใจ

 

“กระฉับกระเฉงดีนะ ที่จริงที่นี่ไม่ได้เงียบอย่างภาพประทับแรกเลยใช่ไหมน่ะ” คริสแสดงความเห็น

 

“ผมชักสงสัยเหมือนกันว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น” ทอมยอมรับ เขาไม่เคยพาทีใดๆ กับรุสโซนอกจากถามไถ่ถึงลูกชายสองคนของเธอเป็นครั้งคราว เพราะนั่นดูเป็นสิ่งที่เธอชอบพูดถึงยิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งมวล สำมะโนครัวเธอมีเพนกวินตั้งแต่เมื่อใดทอมไม่ทราบ ไม่มั่นใจด้วยว่าฮอปกินส์รู้ เพียงแค่พอเธอบอกว่ามีเพนกวินอยู่และมันหายไปจากห้อง ทุกคนพยักหน้าตกลง ช่วยมองหายามมีโอกาส ไม่ถามไม่ไถ่ว่ามันมาได้ยังไง

 

อันที่จริงคือทอมอยากถาม แต่คิดว่าไม่เหมาะสมจะถาม และคนอื่นไม่มีทีท่าเอ่ยปากคุย เขาจึงเข้าเมืองตาหลิ่วเลยหลิ่วตาตาม

 

“ตอนผมย้ายมาที่นี่วันแรก ผมเจอแต่คุณฮอปกินส์ เขาอธิบายแค่มีคนอื่นในตึกอีกกี่คน แล้วก็บอกว่า ‘ _ต่างคนต่างอยู่แล้วกันนะ หนุ่ม’_ แล้วทุกคนก็ดูเงียบแล้วก็…รีบร้อน”

 

“ออกไปทางลุกลี้ลุกลนมากกว่า”

 

“คุณหมายถึงอะไรนะ”

 

“มีจดหมายส่งผิดมาห้องฉัน พอถามฮอปกินส์ เขาบอกว่าเป็นของห้องชั้นบน มีโดลเลอร์ใช่ไหม” ผู้เช่าผู้มีโรคเบาหวาน เหตุการณ์ที่ทำให้ทอมทราบเรื่องนี้ค่อนข้างสุ่ม เขาเกือบโดนมีโดลเลอร์แย่งแท็กซี่ ภายนอกมีโดลเลอร์ดูสูงวัยแล้วก็จริง แต่ไม่ใกล้เคียงวัยฮอปกินส์สักนิดเดียว เขามีรูปหน้ากลม และตัดแต่งหนวดเคราล้มตามแนวโค้งไปติดถึงจอนผมสีดอกเลา ดูเป็นชายใจดีที่ขี้กลัวเล็กน้อย มีโดลเลอรืแตกตื่นจะรีบไปพบแพทย์ เขาตัดหน้าทอมไปดึงประตูแท็กซี่เปิด รัวปัญหาใส่เกี่ยวกับหลอดยาแยกหรืออะไรทำนองนั้น แต่พอหันมาเห็นทอมเต็มตาก็ทำท่าจะถอย คืนคิวแท็กซี่ให้ หากทอมไม่มีกะจิตกะใจจะปีนขึ้นรถ “ตอนเปิดประตูมาเจอหน้าฉัน เขาทำท่าทางตกใจน่าดู ฉันเริ่มกลัวว่าที่นี่มีอะไรผิดกฎหมายหรือเปล่า”

 

“ผิดกฎหมายเนี่ยนะ คริ...”

 

ทอมสำลักอากาศครั้งสมมติฐานของมิดเดิลดิทช์เรื่องกระถางกัญชาบนระเบียงเวียนวนกลับมาเยี่ยมเยียน

 

“นายโอเคไหม มีอะไรหรือเปล่า”

 

“ไม่มีครับ ไม่มี”

 

ใบหน้าหล่อเหลานั่นแปรสีหน้าอ่านยาก ทอมอดคิดมิได้ว่าเสียงคู่สนทนาค่อนข้างนุ่มนวลและยิ้มสดใสส่อแววขี้เล่นนั่นชดเชยส่วนที่พอคริสทำหน้านิ่งแล้ว เขาดูเหมือนปั้นจากหิน กระทั่งแววตาก็กระด้างกร้าวเต็มไปด้วยน้ำหนัก

 

“นายพูดคำนั้นบ่อยๆ เหรอ”

 

“ขอโทษครับ”

 

“เดี๋ยว ไม่ใช่แบบนั้น” คริสจับคอตัวเอง ขยับหัวไหล่งุ่นง่าน “เอ้อ ฉันเข้ามาในห้องนายเฉยเลย”

 

พอถูกทัก ทอมเพิ่งสังเกตว่าพวกเขาอยู่ในห้อง หนังสือเกลื่อนกลาดกระจัดกระจาย มองตรงไปยังระเบียงยังมีขวดเบียร์ล้มเทเครื่องดื่มนองไหลลงท่อ

 

ทอมรีบวางกระบวยรดน้ำที่ไม่เข้าใจเหตุใดตนยังถือมันไว้ พุ่งเข้าไปเก็บหนังสือกองใกลัตัว “ขอโทษที คริส คือตอนผมกลับมา -- ผมหาของไม่เจอ”

 

“ให้ฉันช่วยไหม ไหนๆ นายก็ไม่ได้ทั้งพาย กระบวยนั่นดูพัง และฉันยังไม่เคยชดเชยอะไรที่เพื่อนฉันเกือบพังประตูห้องนายเลย”

 

“เธอแค่เคาะแรงๆ เองครับ”

 

“โอ้ โว้ว อย่าดูถูกเชียว พวก เชื่อเถอะถ้าฉันไม่เรียกไว้ ประตูห้องนายก็หลุดจากบานพับไปแล้ว ยายนั่นถีบประตูเปิดได้แบบตำรวจ หรือคนทุกคนในหนังฮอลลีวูดเลยล่ะ” ร่างสูงใหญ่ย่อตัวลง เริ่มโกยเก็บหนังสือขึ้นเรียงซ้อนทีละเล่ม “ฉันไม่เห็นเล่มนี้มาตั้งแต่สมัยเรียนได้มั้ง” คริสพลิก _เดอะเกรทแกตสบี้_ ปกน้ำเงินจัด “จริงหรือเปล่าที่เขาว่าปกนี้สวยจนคนเขียนเปลี่ยนตอนจบ”

 

ทอมวางกองหนังสือกลอนลงบนโต๊ะหน้าโซฟา ก้าวเข้าไปหาคริส “ผมไม่เคยได้ยินเกี่ยวกับตอนจบนะครับ” สองชายหนุ่มนั่งพิงขอบโซฟา นิ้วยาวของทอมเลียดไล้ไปบนผิวปกรอบดวงตาฟ้ากระจ่างตรึงปกหนังสือ “ที่ผมได้ยินมาคือฟิตซ์เจอรัลด์เห็นปกนี้ก่อนเขียนต้นฉบับเสร็จ แล้วส่งจดหมายไปบอกคูแก็ต คนวาดปก ว่าอย่ายกปกนี้ให้งานคนอื่น เขาเขียนถึงภาพบนปกเอาไว้ในเรื่องแล้ว อาจารย์ผมเชื่อว่าหมายถึงฟิตช์เจอรัลด์เพิ่งใส่ประเด็นเรื่องบิลบอร์ดด็อกเตอร์เอ็กเคิลเบิร์กตอนเห็นปก”

 

“นำไปสู่เรียงความวิชาภาษาอังกฤษของฉัน” คริสลูบปกตามทิศทางเดียวกับที่ทอมเพิ่งทำ “นายล่ะ”

 

“ผมไม่ได้อ่านเรื่องนี้สมัยเรียน คุณเรียนที่นี่ตั้งแต่เด็กเลยเหรอ”

 

“เกิดที่นี่ โตที่อื่น แล้วก็กลับมาที่เดิม สำเนียงมันฟ้องรึไง” นิ้วโป้งกรีดพลิกหน้ากระดาษแรกไปถึงท้ายเล่ม “เรียงความนั่น ฉันได้บีลบ”

 

“คุณเขียนไปว่าอะไร”

 

“ฉันสร่างเกินกว่าจะสารภาพบาปตอนนี้”

 

คำนั้นดึงขวดเบียร์ยังไม่เปิดมาตั้งข้างหน้า ขวดแก้วชนโดยไม่จำเป็นต้องมีโอกาสพิเศษ ระยะใกล้จนพวกเขาแทบกระซิบคุยได้ดังเท่าเสียงฟองอากาศวิ่งล่างขึ้นบน โดยไม่ต้องกังวลอีกฝ่ายจะพลาดตกคำใด สองคนนั่งตรงนั้น ดั่งเพดานห้องลอยยกสูงห่างไกลออกไป

 

คริสกระดกอึกใหญ่ ทอมมองแนวคอเคลื่อนขยับ เขาดื่มอึกเล็ก

 

“ฉันต้องเกริ่นบริบทหนึ่งก่อน” เพื่อนบ้านหยุดอย่างมีจังหวะสุนทรีย์ “ตอนนั้นฉันอยู่ในโรงเรียนคาทอลิก”

 

“จากประสบการณ์ของผม ใครเกริ่นบริบทนี้ทีไรมักเป็นเรื่องเจ๋งๆ ตลอดเลย”

 

“อย่าเพิ่มความคาดหวังสิ ฉันแค่อยากให้นายเข้าใจว่าทำไมพอเขียนเรียงความวิเคราะห์ว่าพระเจ้าขี้เสือก ฉันถึงโดนทำโทษให้คัดพระคัมภีร์แล้วก็ได้เกรดบีลบ” คริสหยุดอีกครั้ง “มานึกดูอาจจะเพราะฉันไม่ค่อยได้ให้เหตุผลเท่าไรด้วย นอกจากความหงุดหงิดรำคาญใจ เพราะสมัยวัยรุ่น เจ้าไอเดียเรื่อง _พระเจ้ามองอยู่_ ไม่ค่อยไปพ้นเรื่องเวลาพวกเรามีเซ็กส์หรอก”

 

ทอมหัวเราะ ดีใจที่ตนไม่ได้ดื่มเบียร์อีกอึก “เดี๋ยวสิ แต่คุณก็ได้บีลบนะ”

 

“ครูก็คงรำคาญพระเจ้าอยู่เหมือนกันละมั้ง”

 

คราวนี้พวกเขาระเบิดหัวเราะเต็มเสียง แบบที่ข้างในหัวโล่ง ท้องคดท้องแข็ง และมือไม้ตะปบตบป่ายไปทั่ว เพราะทั้งสรรพางค์ต่างร่วมหัวเราะด้วย

 

เขาหัวเราะ

 

แล้วก็หัวเราะออกมา

 

ถึงจุดหนึ่ง กลางดึกสงัด ทั้งสองนอนขนานเพดานตามขวดเบียร์ว่างเปล่าทั้งหลาย หากขวดใดยังเหลือก็ไม่เหลือเยอะพอจะไหลพ้นปากขวด ปลายเท้าชี้ไปทางตรงข้ามกันดั่งเข็มนาฬิกาตอนหกโมงตรงหรือสิบสองนาฬิกากับอีกครึ่ง “ฉันน่าจะเคยอยากเป็นนักเขียนด้วย” คริสกล่าว

 

“ผมก็เหมือนกัน”

 

เสื้อผ้าครูดพื้น คริสขยับ ไถแผ่นหลังเถิบขึ้นมาจนใบหน้าพวกเขาอยู่ในระดับเดียวกันขณะที่นอนเหยียดขาไปคนละทาง ทอมเอาแขนหนุนรองศีรษะ “ฉันพยายามจะเขียนเรื่อง _เดอะเกรทแกตสบี้_ ขึ้นมาใหม่ เอาแบบที่เจย์ได้ลงเอยกับนิค เพราะฉันเป็นไบเซ็กชวลหัวร้อน”

 

“ผมว่านั่นเรียกว่าแฟนฟิคนะ คริส” เสียงพวกเขาสะลึมสะลือล่อง

 

“ตอนนั้นฉันไม่รู้นี่หว่า ฉันแค่สงสัยขึ้นมาว่ามีเรื่องเศร้ากี่เรื่องที่จะจบดี ถ้าตัวละครไม่มัวเป็นเฮเทอโรเซ็กชวล”

 

“เยอะ คุณ เชื่อผม ผมเป็นบรรณารักษ์”

 

“เฮ้ บรรษรักษ์ อะไรทำให้เรื่องนี้ดังจนมาหลอกหลอนเด็กนักเรียน อะไรทำให้เรื่องอื่น…ไม่ใช่?”

 

ทอมพลิกข้าง “ถูกที่ถูกเวลา คริส ถูกที่ถูกเวลา คงจะเรื่องของฝีมือ ความพยายาม ความซื่อตรงด้วย แต่พอมาคิดดู บางทีทั้งหมดนั่นคืออะไรก็เป็นเรื่อของถูกที่กับเวลาเหมือนกัน”

 

บางครั้งมันเหมือนเขากำลังฟังเสียงตัวเองจากตำแหน่งไกลกว่าความเป็นจริง

 

“พวกเขาไม่ได้ไปไกลเกินสิ่งที่สถานที่และเวลาของพวกเขาเป็น แค่ต่างคนต่างมีวิธี…เก็บสองอย่างนั้นเอาไว้ต่างกัน เราจับสิ่งที่เราเห็นเอาไว้ แล้วมันเปลี่ยนไปตามรูปร่างมือของเรา วิธีที่เราจับมัน คนบางคนจับมันเอาไว้ แต่คนอื่นไม่ได้ต้องการเท่าที่เขาต้องการ คนบางคน -- จับมันไว้อย่างสวยงาม จนคุณไม่อยากได้เวลาและสถานที่ของตัวเองเท่าที่คุณเคยคิดว่าอยากได้ เขาจับมันไว้ดีจนคนอื่นอยากได้เวลาและสถานที่ของเขา แต่พวกเราเข้าไปเอาไม่ได้ และสิ่งที่ทำให้เรารู้สึกแบบนั้น ก็จะมีสิทธิ์คงอยู่ตลอดไป”

 

เขาได้ยินเสียงของคริส “นายคิดถึงเรื่องนี้บ่อยน่าดู”

 

เปลือกตาหนักอึ้ง ทอมคิดว่าเขาจะบอกลาภาพนิ้วมือใหญ่ตรงกลางระหว่างใบหน้าพวกเขา อย่างน้อยก็สำหรับคืนนี้

 

“ผมอยากจับบางอย่างเอาไว้ได้”

 

จู่ๆ ก่อนปิดตา เขาก็อยากรู้ว่าถ้ากุมมืออุ่นนั่นไว้ จะสามารถดีดนิ้วได้ไหม

 

เขาจึงลองทำดู

 

“บางที ผมคงอยากกลายเป็นเวลาที่มีคนจับเอาไว้ด้วย แล้วอยู่กับคนๆ นั้นตลอดไป”

 

 

Ò

 

 

_ยามอับโชคและเป็นที่เดียดฉันท์_

_ข้าร่ำไห้ตามลำพังชังตัวตน_

_เสียงอ้อนวอนข้าดับ ไร้ผู้ใดไกลบนสวรรค์สดับฟัง_

_ข้าเวทนาสาปส่งตัวเองที่เห็น ดังที่ข้าเป็น_

_หมายมาดปรารถนา ให้ข้ามีเฉกเขามี_

_ไม่ว่ารูปลักษณ์ หรือเพื่อนยา_

_ด้วยสิ่งเขาสมรรถ ด้วยโอกาสเหล่านั้น มอบให้ข้าที_

_สิ่งใดข้าเคยเสพหาสุขสันต์ล้วนถูกบั่นทอน_

_เว้นเพียงหนึ่ง กลางกระแสคลื่นขื่นขมตรมวิญญา_

_ข้าหวนรำลึกนึกคำนึงถึงตัวท่านขณะกาล_

_พลันดั่งนกกระจาบอาบแสงแรกวัน_

_ส่งเสียงสรรเสริญเทพเจ้าโพ้นไกลโลกา_

_เพียงได้จดจำรักท่านกอปรไว้ไซร้_

_ข้าไม่ต้องการสิ่งอื่นใด แม้ให้ขึ้นเป็นราชา_

 

 

Ò

 

 

“เวลาออกไปวิ่ง ฉันมองมาแล้วเห็นแสงไฟจากห้องนี้ ดังนั้น ปกตินายตื่นเวลาประมาณนี้หรือเปล่า”

 

“…ฆ่าผมเลย คริส”

 

“รู้สึกแบบนั้นกันทุกคนแหละ นั่นค่อนข้างประเด็นของเมาค้างไม่ใช่เหรอ”

 

 

Ò

 

 

มิดเดิลดิทช์เหยียดสุดแขนยังสิ้นหวัง บรรณารักษ์หนุ่มเหยียดกระทั่งลำคอตัวเองไปด้วยจนเส้นนูนขึ้นตั้งแต่ใต้คางลงไป “เราส่งคนไปดวงจันทร์ เรามีอุปกรณ์ที่ทำให้คุยกับใครก็ได้หรือเผลอส่งภาพของลับของคนอื่นหาอีกคนอย่างไม่ตั้งใจยังได้ แต่ทำไมเรายังต้องมาทำแบบนี้กันอยู่เนี่ย”

 

“แล้วเราก็” ทอมเซเล็กน้อย เขารีบประคองตัวเอง “เป็นเผ่าพันธุ์เดียวกับที่พัฒนาร่มกันมาสี่พันปีแล้วพอเทียบระยะเวลากับความคืบหน้าของคอมพิวเตอร์ก็พบว่ามันก็ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปขนาดนั้น”

 

“ทอม นายพูดเร็วมาก นายไหวไหม”

 

“ตอนนี้ฉันไม่เป็นอะไร แต่เจออะไรข้างในนั้นหรือยัง”

 

ทอมยืนเท้าติดพื้น มิดเดิลดิทช์ขี่คอเขา มือคว้าขอบปากทางช่องลมในหอสมุดชั้นสอง แขนข้างหนึ่งหนีบฝาท่อ ไขควงทัดใบหู ค่อนข้างเป็นความโชคร้ายที่มีโรงเรียนแปดแห่งพาเด็กมาทัศนศึกษาพร้อมกัน และหลายโรงเรียนขอพื้นที่ในหอสมุดสำหรับทำกิจกรรมรายงานช่วงบ่าย บวกกับจำนวนนักศึกษามหาวิทยาลัยในละแวกและจำนวนคนเข้าใช้บริการปริมาณมากอยู่แล้วตั้งแต่เบเนดิกต์โต้โผระดมทุนติดตั้งคอมพิวเตอร์ใหม่ยกแผงสำเร็จปีก่อน และบันไดชั้นหนังสือทั้งหอสมุดเปลี่ยนเป็นแบบเชื่อมติดอยู่กับรางเลื่อนนานยิ่งกว่านั้น พวกเขาไม่เหลืออะไรสูงพอสำหรับส่งคนขึ้นไปดูว่ามีอะไรทำเสียงประหลาดข้างในทางเดินระบายอากาศ โดยไม่ดูเป็นตัวอย่างแย่ๆ สำหรับพวกเด็กนักเรียน

 

บรรณารักษ์คนอื่นสูงไม่พอ (“ _ฉันหมายถึง ต่อให้เด็กอยากเลียนแบบยักษ์สูงหกฟุตขี่คอยักษ์สูงหกฟุตแบบพวกคุณก็ทำไม่ได้หรอก จริงไหม_ ” เดนนิงส์ บรรณารักษ์รูปร่างเล็กกะทัดรัดเสนอ) ยิ่งมิดเดิลดิทช์ตื่นเต้นว่าอาจมีศพสิ่งมีชีวิตซ่อนอยู่ข้างในช่อง ทุกคนต่างพร้อมใจบอกให้เขาเป็นคนขึ้นไปดู

 

“โอเค! ฉันเห็นแล้ว!”

 

“นายเห็นอะไร”

 

“เอิ้ว ก้อนฝุ่นไซส์ประมาณ -- ทำไมพวกเรายังหายใจกันได้อยู่น่ะ ฉันควรลองเขี่ยมันดูไหม ถ้าเกิดในก้อนฝุ่นนั่นมีไส้หนูล่ะ หัวหน้า”

 

“เมตตาด้วยเถอะ โธมัส ฉันยังปวดหัวเกินกว่าจะรับมือความเป็นไปได้ทั้งหมดบนโลกนี้”

 

“โว้วๆ งั้นฉันลงแล้ว ฉันลงแล้ว ทำใจดีๆ ไว้นะ”

 

“อยากจะอิจฉาว่าน่าสนุกดี แต่ไม่ค่อยกล้าอิจฉาเลยแฮะ”

 

เสียงเพิ่งคุ้นติดโสตประสาทดังมาจากด้านข้าง ทว่าทอมติดต้นขาและน้ำหนักของมิดเดิลดิทช์ เขาไม่กล้าหัน “คริส?” ย่อเข่าสั่นระริกลง จนมิดเดิลดิทช์ทิ้งตัวลงไปข้างหลัง เขาไม่มั่นใจว่าฝีมือแรงดีดกดบนบ่าหรือเพราะทั้งหัวปวดหนึบอยู่แล้ว ตนจึงรู้สึกคล้ายจะหัวทิ่มพื้นเสีย

 

มือสองคู่เข้าช่วยพยุงทอมยืน “คริส?”

 

“ฉันอยากบอกว่าฉันเอาน้ำขิงกับซุปไก่มาให้นายหรอกนะ แต่ดูไม่มีหลักฐานใช่ไหม” ชายตัวโตแบสองมือว่างเปล่า “เพื่อนนายคนเมื่อวานยึดไปแล้วตอนเห็นฉันเดินอกเสื้อตุงๆ เข้ามา เขาบอกจะเอาไปไว้ในห้องทำงานของนายให้”

 

“คุณเอา -- ขอบคุณครับ แต่คุณไม่น่าต้องลำบาก”

 

“ฉันดื่มเบียร์นายไปตั้งเยอะ ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำนายตั้งใจจะเมาขนาดนั้นไหม”

 

เกิดการกระแอมขัด “ขออนุญาตครับ หัวหน้าบรรณารักษ์ ถ้ายังไงผมจะลองไปตามช่างของฝั่งพิพิธภัณฑ์ดูอีกทีนะครับ” มิดเดิลดิทช์เก๊กเสียงขรึมพร้อมค่อยๆ สืบเท้าถอย ชูนิ้วโป้งสองนิ้ว ทำหน้าขึงขังอยู่จากมุมอับสายตาคริส ทอมนวดเปลือกตาตัวเอง

 

“หัวหน้าบรรณารักษ์งั้นเหรอ”

 

“ปกติเราไม่เรียกกันแบบนั้นเลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียว” _หัวหน้าบรรณารักษ์_ รีบแจ้ง “ผมยังไม่ได้เป็นหัวหน้าบรรณารักษ์ด้วย”

 

“ยัง?”

 

ทอมประชิดระเบียง รอคริสตามมา เขาใช้สายตาระบุตัวเบเนดิกต์ที่กำลังสาธยายระบบ BISAC ให้เด็กฟัง หอสมุดใหญ่ทรงโค้งเปิดตรงกลางโล่ง พวกเขาอยู่บนระเบียงและทางเดินลาดตามรูปร่างอาคารเก่าแก่

 

“เบเนดิกต์เป็นหัวหน้าบรรณารักษ์ แล้วเขากำลังจะลาออกเพราะเขาจะแต่งงานแล้วย้ายบ้านไปที่อื่น แต่เขากับผมก็คิดเหมือนกัน ว่าพวกเราต่างเป็นแค่ผู้รักษาการ”

 

“สำหรับใครล่ะนั่น”

 

“เพื่อนที่ดีมากคนหนึ่งน่ะครับ” ทอมผละออกห่างระเบียง “คุณเพิ่งย้ายมาที่เมืองนี้เมื่อสี่เดือนก่อนใช่ไหม”

 

“ใช่ ตามเพื่อนมาน่ะ ธอมป์สัน คนที่จะพังประตูนายไง ยายนั่นเกิดที่นี่”

 

ทอมจำเธอได้ ผู้หญิงรูปร่างกระชับ ใบหน้า โหนกแก้มกลมปลั่งหมดจด และผิวสีทองแดง

 

“งั้นเธอก็…”

 

“แคมเปญ “ _รวมเป็นหนึ่ง_ ” เมื่อประมาณสิบปีก่อนน่ะเหรอ” คริสทำนิ้วชี้นิ้วกลางทั้งสองมือเป็นสัญลักษณ์อัญประกาศ “อืม ยายนั่นเล่าให้ฟังว่าที่นี่กลายเป็นอะไรช่วงนั้น พออายุถึงเกณฑ์เลยสมัครเข้ากองทัพ เห็นว่าเพื่อจะได้เรียนมหาวิทยาลัยต่อด้วย พวกเราออกพร้อมกัน ฉันน่ะ จะว่าไม่มีที่ไปก็ไม่ใช่ เหมือนไปไหนก็ได้มากกว่า เลยจับพลัดจับพลูย้ายตามมาที่นี่”

 

ทอมไม่มั่นใจว่าเขาทำสีหน้าเช่นไร คริสจึงโยงทั้งหมดเข้าหากันได้ตรงนั้น

 

“เพื่อนของนายคนที่ว่าก็เจอเหมือนธอมป์สันใช่ไหม”

 

ทุกคนบอกว่าทุกอย่าง _ดีขึ้นแล้ว_

 

ทอมนึกถึงเบเนดิกต์ เพื่อนคนแรก จากนั้นเขานึกถึงเพื่อนทั้งหลายตลอดระยะชีวิต เพื่อนสมัยเรียนแต่ละช่วงชั้น เพื่อนข้างบ้านคราวเยาว์วัย เพื่อนจากมหาวิทยาลัย เพื่อนจากปริญญาโทบรรณรักษศาสตร์ ครูที่กลายเป็นเพื่อน เพื่อนร่วมงานซึ่งกลายเป็นเพื่อน เพื่อนร่วมตึก เพื่อนข้างบ้านแบบคริส เพื่อนร่วมงานแสนห่างเหินเฉกบรรดาเจ้าหน้าที่ฝั่งพิพิธภัณฑ์ที่เขารู้จักชื่อ บรรดาข้อความอัดแน่นโทรศัพท์มือถือ ถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุขดิบ มีข่าวคราวเหมาะเจาะ ข้อความซึ่งเขาส่งไปเอง

 

สุดท้ายทุกอย่างกลับไปยังเบเนดิกต์ และข้างๆ เบเนดิกต์คือเพื่อนคนนั้น

 

เพื่อนที่เขาไม่ได้เป็นเพื่อนที่ดีตอบแทน

 

“เขาชื่อไอดริส”

 

ห้องทำงานที่เขาไม่ค่อยเข้าไปใช้ยังติดผังสมาชิกบุคลากรห้องสมุดแผ่นเก่าเอาไว้บนกำแพง รูปถ่ายรวมตามโอกาสพิเศษปักหมุดทั่วพื้นที่ว่างรอบผังรากไม้นั่น ทุกภาพมีชายอายุมากกว่าผู้มีดวงตาประกายวิบวับยามพูดถึงทุกสิ่งอยู่ด้วย บุคคลผู้เป็นทั้งเพื่อนทั้งผู้ดูแล เสียงหัวเราะเต็มโถมอากาศรอบด้าน กับผิวสีทองแดงเข้มเสมือนมีเปลวไฟสกาวอยู่ข้างใต้ตลอดเวลา

 

ทอมพาคริสไปดูรูปทั้งหมดในห้องทำงาน พวกเขานั่งตรงขอบโต๊ะ

 

“หลายคนบอกว่าทุกอย่างดีขึ้นแล้ว แต่ผมจะไม่มั่นใจนักหรอก สัปดาห์ก่อน ที่พิพิธภัณฑ์เพิ่งมีโรงเรียนให้เด็กนักเรียนที่เป็นคนขาวทั้งหมดทาหน้าตอนเข้าชมห้องจัดแสดงประวัติศาสตร์สงครามกลางเมืองไปเอง” ทอมนับนิ้ว ไล่เรียงเหตุการณ์ลงบทความทั่วอินเตอร์เน็ต เพียงสำหรับเดือนนี้ก็เกินจำนวนนิ้วเขาโข “ผมคิดว่าที่นี้ไม่เคยฟื้นตัวอีกเลย เพราะเราไม่เคยยอมรับว่าแคมเปญ “ _รวมเป็นหนึ่ง_ ” เป็นเรื่องผิด”

 

“ _รวมเป็นหนึ่ง_ ” คือประโยคซ้ำซากของแคมเปญหาเสียงของฝั่งพรรคการเมืองขวาจัด โฆษณาสนับสนุนการรวมเป็นหนึ่งของคนในประเทศ ชวนเชื่อเรื่องการกำจัดความแตกต่างเพื่อทำลายความขัดแย้ง คนที่ไม่ใช่คนขาวจำนวนมากต่างเสียหน้าที่การงาน ไม่สำคัญว่าเป็นประชาชนพลเมืองโดยกำเนิดหรือถือสัญชาติอะไร ไม่มีนโยบายเหยียดสีผิวเป็นลายลักษณ์อักษรเกิดขึ้น ทว่าข้อกล่าวหาเช่นเพิกเฉยต่อหน้าที่การงาน พฤติกรรมก้าวร้าวกลางที่สาธารณะผุดขึ้นจากความว่างเปล่า

 

“ไอดริสตัดสินใจกลับไปเข้ากองทัพ เพราะพวกเราทุกคนรู้ว่าคณะกรรมการพิจารณาที่สภาเมืองตั้งขึ้นเป็นละครลิง เขาเลยลาออกเอง แต่เบเนดิกต์ยืนกรานจะรักษาตำแหน่งนี้ไว้รอเขากลับมา ตอนแรกผมเห็นด้วย จนตอนนี้เบเนดิกต์จะไม่อยู่แล้ว และไอดริสก็ยงไม่กลับมา ไม่มีใครรู้ข่าวคราวเขาเลย”

 

“แต่นายก็จะช่วยสานต่อไม่ใช่เหรอ”

 

“บอกตามตรงว่าผมกลัว” ข้างในลำคอแห้งผาก ครู่นั้นทอมเพิ่งสังเกตว่าห้องทำงานนี้เงียบขนาดไหน “ผมกลัวไอดริสถอดใจจากที่นี่ไปแล้ว เพราะมันก็สมควรอยู่ คนที่บอกว่าเป็นเพื่อนเขาปล่อยให้ทุกอย่างนั่นเกิดขึ้น และที่จริง มันก็คงเพราะเป็นเพื่อนนั่นแหละ คุณว่าประหลาดไหม คริส”

 

“หมายถึงอะไร” คริสตั้งใจมองเขา

 

“ถ้าเราเป็นครอบครัวของไอดริส มันคงไม่แปลกถ้าเราจะไม่ยอมแพ้ มันคงน่าละอายใจมากที่เราปล่อยให้มันเกิดขึ้น ถ้าไอดริสเป็นคนรักของพวกเรา เราคงรู้ว่าเราไม่ควรยอมแพ้ ว่าเราปล่อยเขาไปแบบนั้นไม่ได้” แขนยาวไขว้กอดช่วงลำตัวไว้หลวมๆ แผ่นหลังค่อมลงคราเขาหลุบตาต่ำ เสียงแผ่วเบา “ทำไมพอเป็นเพื่อน พวกเราถึงคิดว่าทำได้เท่าที่ทำได้ แล้วปล่อยเขาไปอย่างนั้น โดยที่มันดูไม่ใช่เรื่องประหลาดอะไรเลย”

 

สองมือกำ นิ้วโป้งอยู่ข้างบนสุดแล้วเคลื่อนมาชิดกัน

 

“เราจะเก็บเวลาที่เปราะบางทั้งหมดเอาไว้ได้ยังไง ถ้ามีข้อยกเว้นที่เราต้องทำเหมือนเมื่อพวกเขาจากไป ตัวเราไม่ฉีกขาดไปด้วยแบบนี้”

 

สองกำปั้นแยกออก เขาคลายนิ้วมือ ดั่งความรู้สึกว่าคงมิพ้นเช่นนี้หรอก ยามทุกคนจางลับลอยเลือน เขาปล่อยมือ

 

 

Ò

 

 

“เฮ้ ทอม มีคน --”

 

มิดเดิลดิทช์ปิดปากฉับ ท่าทีเคลื่อนไหวสบายใจเฉิบประจำตัวรวบเกร็งระมัดระวังไม่ทำเสียงในทันใด ชายหนุ่มเอาสองมือปิดรอยยิ้มกว้างตัวเอง เขาถอยกลับไปตรงหัวมุม พยายามเรียกเบเนดิกต์ ซึ่งหมอนั่นไม่สังเกตสักนิดเดียวเพราะยังอินกับการสาธยายระบบ BISAC ต่อไม่จบไม่สิ้น

 

ทอมแสร้งไม่ได้ยินเสียงวุ่นวายข้างนอกอันฟังดูออกไปทางมิดเดิลดิทช์หาอะไรปาใส่เบเนดิกต์ เขาปล่อยข้อมือตนอยู่ระหว่างฝ่ามือของคนข้างกาย ซึ่งจรดหน้าผากลงมาแนบกับหน้าผากเขา

 

พวกเขาหลับตาลง นับทุกวินาที

 

 

 


End file.
